Secrets
by Il Fiore del Male
Summary: Ils pensaient les connaître mais s'était trompé car il y a de nombreuses chose qu'il ignorait. A cause de cela, il y en a qui vont souffrir et le pire c'est qu'il en fera partie. UA /Langage Familier.
1. La routine

**Auteur:** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre: Secrets (oui le titre est très évoquant je le sais très bien ^^)

Disclamairs: Rien de l'univers de Bleach n'est malheureusement à moi (hélas j'ai perdu le procès pour avoir la garde de certains personnages, comme quoi on n'a pas tous dans la vie), tout est à ce vénéré Tite Kubo, je ne fais qu'emprunter ^^

Rating: T à M (oui je sais en matière de précision on n'a connu mieux)

Pairing: Un peu de tout on va dire, bon ok, il y aura : Renji x Hisagi, Grimmjow x Kensei, Sosuke x Ichigo, Toshiro x Rangiku et Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Note 1: Je tiens à dire que c'est le premier fic que je publie de mon plein grès car un crétin ayant publié une feuille de chou je ne sais pas où parlant de "FullMetal Alchimist" dont je n'ai pas les mérites m'a coupé toute envie. Etant fan de: Shini-Sama, Eiram-Sama, Jijisub, Crazytachi-la-malade-de-Shaka, Cherry-Duck et de Ze-Shinigami Pervers, j'ai tenu à publier cette fic concernant Bleach après avoir longtemps cogiter. Donc soyez je vous prie indulgents.

Note 2: Aimant certes toutes les personnes citées c'est avec un grand regret que je ne peux pas les laisser une reveiw ayant la vie difficile pour des raisons dont je sais que vous vous en foutrez complètement, alors profitant de l'instant, je tiens à dire que j'aime toutes les fics qu'elles ont écrites.

Note 3: Je n'ai pas de Bêta-Reader mais je me relis et je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes à venir, surtout si on sait qu'il manquera des "O" à certains endroit à cause du mauvais fonctionnement de ce dernier.

Résumé: Que feriez-vous si vous appreniez que vous ne connaissiez pas si bien les personnes de votre entourage ? Qu'on faite, vous ne les connaissiez pas du tout ? Que tous ce que vous avez pu savoir sur eux n'était qu'en partie ou totalement du mensonge pour cacher ce qu'ils sont vraiment ? Eh bien c'est le cas d'Ichigo Kurosaki, étudiant de 2e année de médecine à la prestigieuse fac de Tokyo âgé de 19 ans qui réapprendra à les connaitre par cœur et même à être comme eux.

_**Chapitre 1: La routine**_

A la fac de Tokyo, un rouquin habillé tout de noir suivait plus ou moins le cours de sciences dirigé par un dégénéré nommé Mayuri Kurotsuchi car le passionnant sujet sur les cellules et ben...ne le passionnait pas tant que cela. Pour cause, il avait un Q.I bien plus élevé que la moyenne et comprenait un sujet même pas cinq minutes après qu'il ait été expliqué. C'est donc avec un agacement non dissimulé qu'Ichigo poussa un énième soupir de profond ennui qui fut apparemment le soupir en trop pour le professeur qui explosa:

_Kurosaki ! Je suis navré de vous le dire mais si mon cours vous ennui je vous prierai de vous ennuyer en silence ! Cracha Mayuri qui savait bien que le rouquin ne lui répondrai et ne l'écouterai pas.

Ce dernier quand à lui ne regarda même pas son professeur et continua de soupirer mais plus silencieusement en attendant la si attendue sonnerie pour pouvoir changer d'air. Et miraculeusement, elle retentit et bien sûr tous les élèves se ruèrent à la porte de sortie comme si leur vie en dépendait, lui y compris mais avec moins de désespoir que les autres. En arrivant dans le long couloir, il attendit patiemment que Renji le trouve dans la foule d'élève ce qui se fit immédiatement:

_Yo Ichi, tu comptes faire quoi ce soir ? demanda Renji.

_Chais pas, rien de spéciale en tous cas, pourquoi ?

_J'aimerais que tu viennes à la boite du coin vers 20h00, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

_Non Renji, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses l'entremetteur pour moi, tu sais que je préfère être célibataire.

_T'inquiètes, cette fois ce n'est pas pour toi, viens et tu comprendras ok ?

_Pff, si tu veux, on se retrouve au Seireitei c'est ça ? demanda Ichigo même s'il connaissait la réponse qui ne fut pas donner à cause de l'intervention d'une rousse aux atouts avantageux, très même.

_Coucou tout le monde, alors Ichi tu viens ce soir hein ? Et avant même que le rouquin ne puisse répondre elle ajouta: Super on va bien s'amuser, en fait mission accomplie Ren, j'ai invitée Jaggerjack à la partie déclara Rangiku.

_Attends, tu as invitée qui ? demanda Ichigo.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack répondit la rousse avec un sourire malicieux.

_LE Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Redemanda Ichigo.

_Oui lui, t'en connais un autre de Jaggerjack ? Intervint Renji en levant les yeux au ciel enfin au plafond.

_Non mais bizarrement je crois qu'il aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas.

_Hum, désolé Renji mais je viens de me souvenir que j'avais de la visite ce soir, dommage je ne pourrais pas venir fit d'un air faussement triste et sincère Ichigo qui ne voulait absolument pas être à moins de 2km de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Pourquoi ? A cause du malin plaisir que ce dernier prenait à profondément l'exaspérer, surtout depuis leur récente rupture, chose encore douloureuse pour Ichigo même s'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord.

_Mais oui appelle moi pigeon ! Non mais sérieux Ichi tu vas pas passer ta vie à le fuir, non ? Il vit sa vie alors vit la tienne et je te jure que même si je dois débarquer à ton appart en faisant un scandale, tu iras t'amuser ce soir ! Déclara Renji qui n'était pas si con que ça et qui savait très bien que le sujet "Jaggerjack" était encore très épineux pour le rouquin qui aimait le bleuté sincèrement.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, si lui aussi il se morfondait et n'allait pas au même endroit que ces ex et ben il ne pourrait malheureusement plus sortir de chez lui le pauvre, car oui Renji Abarai avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes et ex en tous genre mais jusqu'à présent rien de bien sérieux.

_Ok ok, c'est d'accord je viens mais j'te préviens s'il me casse les bonbons je me tire c'est clair ? demanda le rouquin.

_Très clair ! répondirent d'une seule voix Renji et Rangiku.

Ce fut donc après ce court dialogue qu'ils allèrent au cours suivant, celui de littérature, tout en se rendant vers la salle de cours, les trois amis discutèrent de tout et de rien, la discussion étant dirigée par Rangiku qui grâce à Kami-Sama, ferma sa bouche en arrivant devant le professeur alors qu'ils étaient entrés en cours. Ce dernier remarqua que cette dernière recommençait à souler les deux roux un peu plus loin de lui et en voyant l'air affligé d'un roux qu'il appréciait particulièrement, il décida de réclamer le silence de sa douce voix grave :

_Mademoiselle Matsumoto, bien que vous ayez une très jolie voix, loin de moi l'idée de dire que je n'aime pas l'entendre, je vous prierai de l'économiser pour les réponses que vous me donnerez lorsque je vous poserai des questions. Sur le cours bien évidement.

_Hai Sensei, sumimasen répondit Rangiku qui savait comme tous les autres étudiants que dans le langage de Kuchiki Byakuya cela voulait dire: merci mais moi j'ai marre de t'entendre alors que t'es dans mon cours donc tu la fermes et tu l'ouvres que lorsque j'te sonne.

Et comme Renji qui pour une fois avait fait la traduction dans sa tête et qui avait donc compris rigola, en s'amenant les foudres de Rangiku, il se prit donc lui aussi une toute petite remontante.

_Eh bien Abarai, apparemment vous nous faite l'honneur de votre présence et de bonne humeur aussi, puis-je vous proposer pour marquer le coup de passer au tableau corriger le devoir que vous étiez supposez me rendre avant- hier ? Et après cela me faire l'examen que vous avez malheureusement raté ou échapper hier dans un coin en étant bien sur silencieux ? Repris Byakuya d'un ton froid.

_Heu…Étant donné que c'est une proposition, je suis en droit d'accepter ou de refuser n'est-ce-pas ?

_Mais bien sûr ! Choisissez je vous en prie et prenez tout votre temps aussi ironisa Byakuya qui savait que ce dernier était bête mais pas au point d'oser lui répondre et qui devait s'avouer qu'il était plus bête que ce qu'il pensait en voyant ce crétin ouvrir la bouche pour formuler sa réponse.

_OK, alors je refuse ! annonça fièrement Renji qui regretta ces mots la seconde suivante en voyant l'air sombre et glacial de son professeur.

Ichigo qui depuis tous ce temps était assis et se moquait intérieurement de ces amis ayant peur de subir le même sort manqua de pouffer en prenant à sa manière les paroles de Kuchiki: Waouh ! Le Abarai s'est décidé de rappliquer à mon cours en n'ayant pas une gueule de déterré de 3 mètres de longs, alors comme tu as envie de te marrer, va le faire au tableau puis avec ton interro que t'as fait exprès de louper hier en n'oubliant pas de bien fermer ton clapet ok ? Mais quand il entendit les répliques de Renji, il se dit que ce dernier avait des couilles pour oser être insolent. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit le refus du rouge, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son meilleur pote était un gros con, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs.

_Oh le con ! Déclara Ichigo avant de vivement plaquer ces mains sur sa bouche en ayant cité une vulgarité que Byakuya lui fit bien comprendre vu qu'il lui lançant un regard outré.

_Il est vrai que ce que vous venez de formuler est la triste vérité Kurosaki Ichigo, mais aussi véridique que cela puisse être veillez à ne pas vous exclamer a vive voix. Quant à vous Abarai voici l'examen que vous me rendrez en fin d'heure. Termina le professeur.

Renji retourna à sa table en maugréant très silencieusement que "ce prof à manche à balais dans l'cul me cours sur le haricot". Quant à Ichigo qui avait bien compris qu'il devait se mettre en veilleuse, se tut en attendant le sujet qui était l'intéressante lecture de la pièce de Shakespeare: Roméo et Juliette, mais voilà, le hic c'est qu'il connaissait cette pièce par cœur et comme il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la relire, il se mit donc à la contemplation de la salle de classe blanche immaculée très spacieuse avec tout ce qu'elle contient.

A sa droite il y avait Renji qui avait l'air de vouloir carbonisé l'examen à l'aide de ces yeux, il était habillé tout de rouge: Bandeau, tee-shirt, pantalon, basket et même son élastique retenant ces longs cheveux de feu était rouge. Renji qu'il avait connu en sixième, avait été celui qui l'avait fait rencontrer Grimmjow lors d'une soirée qu'il avait organisé chez lui.

Il se tourna vers sa droite pour voir Rangiku qui se limait les ongles en faisant semblant de lire, elle portait un décolleté bleu ciel, une minijupe noire et des boots de la même couleur que le décolleté. Rangiku était une très belle rousse aux longs cheveux et aux magnifiques yeux bleus ciel, elle avait d'ailleurs était sa première fois. Mais en ayant rencontré Grimmjow, il avait rompu avec elle pour devenir son meilleur ami, la rouquine s'en était plus en moins remise mais d'après ce qu'il s'avait, elle n'avait plus eu d'autres hommes dans sa vie.

Le roux regarda en diagonale et aperçu une jolie petite brune aux cheveux courts plonger dans sa lecture portant un pantacourt noir, un haut blanc et des chaussures blanches. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? A oui, Kuchiki Rukia, une élève très discrète et très sérieuse, d'ailleurs c'était la sœur de Byakuya.

En pensant cela, Ichigo s'était retourné et fixait son prof qui à cet instant écrivait sur un bloc de feuille avec grâce. En y repensant bien, tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait avec grâce. Son professeur était un grand brun aux longs cheveux lisses portant un ensemble bleu marine de 1m80 donc plus petit que Renji qui mesurait 1m90. Une vrai asperge d'ailleurs enfin pas autant que son prof de sport, Kenpachi Zaraki, une vrai armoire à glace qui devait mesurer dans les 2m20 et qui s'amusait à le malmener.

Enfin bref, Ichigo suivait des yeux les deux orbes noirs métalliques de son professeur qui avait le teint clair avec un visage aux traits fins plutôt efféminé. Rukia ressemblait bien à son frère pensa-t-il en se disant que s'il n'était pas encore sous le charme du bleuté, il aurait tenté sa chance avec cette dernière. D'ailleurs, Byakuya était tout à fait son genre, il avait tout pour plaire de toute façon mais le rouquin doutait fort qu'il soit gay ou bi et qu'il aurait une petite chance avec lui.

Plonger dans ses pensées, Ichigo ne remarqua même pas que Byakuya avait redressé la tête et qu'à présent, il le fixait intensément. Quand le roux sortit de ses réflexions, il arrêta de respirer en voyant son prof le fixer et lorsqu'il rougit en baissant les yeux, il remarqua que ce dernier avait esquissé un fin sourire. Il reprit sa respiration et décida que son observation était terminée et qu'il ne la referait plus jamais dans ce cours. Le cours continua sur sa lancée et lorsque la cloche retentit, il se leva et se précipita vers la sortie, en passant devant le bureau de son sensei, il sentit le regard moqueur de ce dernier et accéléra la cadence.

Le reste de la matinée se termina sans encombre, enfin si l'on estime que se faire littéralement harceler des yeux par son prof de maths, Sosuke Aizen, était quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Enfin vu qu'à chaque fois il lui faisait cela, Ichigo prit son attitude comme une habitude, la routine quoi.

Il prit la direction de son appartement situé dans les quartiers riches de la ville accompagné de Renji ayant un père directeur d'une entreprise rapportant gros pour subvenir à tous ces besoins tout comme lui. Ils auraient dû être accompagnés de Rangiku mais cette dernière avait prétendu devoir régler quelques trucs. Arrivé devant le sien, Ichigo quitta Renji pour se reposer avant l'heure de la sortie.

Vers 18h30, Ichigo se réveilla et fit un petit quelque chose à manger tout en faisant ses devoirs comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant. En ayant terminé en quinze minutes tous ces devoirs, il prit son bol de nouilles et le mangea, il avait beau être un génie et un ventre sur pattes, il était loin d'être un cordon bleu, à l'inverse de Grimmjow. Oui, même s'ils avaient rompu i mois de cela, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au bleuté qu'il avait aimé à en crever. Les deux étant d'ailleurs très possessif et d'une jalousie sans borne, avaient fini par tuer leur amour : trop d'amour, tue l'amour pensa amèrement le roux. Il avait d'ailleurs pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, enfin il faut dire que quand on sort avec quelqu'un depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, on peut dire que ce n'était pas facile de rompre alors que cette personne a été un refuge, un soutient et un pilier.

Ils avaient toujours été ensemble partout où ils allaient, l'un faisant parti intégralement de la vie de l'autre. Ils s'étaient mutuellement présenter à leur famille, avaient supporté ensemble toutes les peines comme la mort de la mère d'Ichigo, Masaki Kurosaki. Elle était morte d'un accident deux ans après la mise en couple de son fils, lui ayant souhaité avant tous ces vœux de bonheur et ayant été la personne qui avait convaincu le père d'Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki, que l'homosexualité de ce dernier n'était pas un délit et une honte envers la famille.

Tout ce qui compte c'est son bonheur avait-elle déclarée de sa douce et réconfortante voix. En repensant à tout cela, Ichigo qui était très proche d'elle et qui aurait tout donné pour prendre l'accident à sa place, ne put retenir quelques larmes de perler le long de son visage, oui grâce à sa mère, il avait été heureux pendant cinq longues années avec Grimmjow.

Il se releva de sa chaise et nettoya son assiette puis prit la direction de la douche pour bien se réveiller. Une fois douché, il se sécha et mit un pantalon beige, une chemise noir ayant laissé déboutonné deux boutons d'en haut et une veste beige qu'il laissa pendre par-dessus son épaule en la retenant d'une main. En regardant sa montre, il aperçut qu'il était 19h55. Il prit ses clés et sortit de son appartement. Il descendit les quelques marches et remarqua que trois personnes bien familières l'attendaient : Renji, Rangiku et...oh non pas lui, et Grimmjow. En voyant la tête dépitée que fit le rouquin, il ne put s'empêcher de le charrier :

_Hé bien Ichi, si j'avais su que tu rêvais à ce point-là de me revoir, je serais venu bien plus tôt.

_Je sais Grim, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas fait part de ma brulante envie, ironisa à son tour Ichigo.

_Wou-Hou, les amoureux, désolée de vous sortir de votre passion mais on est sensé allé en boite là, intervint la pulpeuse rousse qui avait choisi des vêtements la mettant en valeur.

_Ouais, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard parce que vous vous déclariez votre flamme, renchérit Renji qui lui aussi s'était mis en valeur en faisant ressortir ces tatouages tribaux.

_Ok ok c'est bon on y va. Dis-moi Renji, pourquoi t'as pas pris ta voiture ? Demanda Ichigo.

_Ce soir je vais en boîte ! Donc je vais boire et je sais que cela te fendrais le cœur que je meure, répondit Renji.

_Non pas tant que ça, sourit Ichigo qui avait compris que c'était lui qui ferait le chauffeur.

_Laisse tomber Renji, il m'aime beaucoup plus que toi, dommage t'auras tenté ta chance au moins, fit Grimmjow.

_Mais oui c'est ça déclara Renji en levant les yeux au ciel.

Suivant tous Ichigo qui avait déjà pris place derrière le volant dans sa décapotable noire, ils furent surpris en voyant Grimmjow ouvrir sa portière :

_Allez ouste, c'est moi qui conduit et ne discutes pas.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas c'qu'on t'dit de faire ?

_Pourquoi je devrais écouter c'qu'on m'dit de faire ? demanda Ichigo en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils.

_'Tain t'es une vrai tête de mule toi ! répondit Grimmjow.

Grimmjow souleva Ichigo comme une plume et le porta façon marié même sous les protestations de ce dernier. Il rougissait en repensant que Grimmjow le tenait comme ça quand ils allaient au lit, il contourna la voiture et l'y mit à l'intérieur à côté de la place du conducteur. Ensuite il se dirigea vers cette même place et démarra la voiture sous l'air choqué du rouquin.

_On est déjà en retard et vu comment tu conduis, la fête sera déjà terminée alors qu'on n'y aura même pas encore mis les pieds.

_C'est une manière détournée de dire que j'suis trop prudent et trop lent ?

_Nan, c'est une manière de t'dire que t'es beaucoup trop lent, car moi j'roule vite et prudemment, termina Grimmjow qui fit un sourire carnassier dont toutes les personnes présente qui manquèrent de s'étouffer en entendant sa réplique, déglutirent en voyant son sourire. Ils se mirent à prier en disant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Grimmjow démarra en trombe et accéléra de plus en plus sur la route en se faufilant comme un serpent et en brulant les stop et les feux rouges leurs faisant voir leurs courtes vie défiler sous leurs yeux à plusieurs reprises. Le pire était qu'il se marrait tout seul comme un malade avec un sourire psychotique sur les lèvres. Arrivés devant la boite de nuit, tous sautèrent par-dessus la porte à une vitesse effroyable alors que le contact n'était pas encore coupé, de peur de revivre ce cauchemar. Tous sauf Grimmjow qui retira les clés, ouvrit la portière et sortit normalement comme si de rien n'était en ayant un sourire fendant son visage en deux. Reprenant leurs respirations comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon, Renji, Rangiku et Ichigo hurlèrent:

_Toi ! Tu refais un coup comme ça et t'es mort !

_Relax Max, c'était éclatant nan ? demanda Grimmjow même s'il connaissait la réponse.

_Non ! Ce n'était pas marrant ! cria Rangiku.

_Haha haha, j'suis mort de rire ! Non mais sérieux refais plus ça j'rigole pas fit Ichigo.

_T'trouve ça éclatant hein ? Mais j'vais t'éclater moi ! Menaça Renji en craquant ces doigts et préparant son poing mais qui n'alla pas plus loin en remarquant quelqu'un.

_Renji ? Pourquoi est-ce-que dès que j'te vois t'es en train de chercher la bagarre ? demanda cette même personne.

_C'est lui qu'a commencé ! répondit Renji avec le ton d'un gamin.

_Mais oui bien sûr joue la victime se moqua le brun.

_Heu... Renji ? C'est qui ? demanda Rangiku en observant le brun aux cheveux courts en épis comme Ichigo avec un "69" tatoué sur la joue gauche et trois griffures verticales sur la joue droite.

_Ah oui c'est vrai, Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rangiku Matsumoto, Shuhei Hisagi...

_Son copain termina le tatoué. Et toi tu es.. ?

_Son amie déclara Rangiku.

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard comme s'ils voulaient y déceler la vérité alors que derrière eux, Grimmjow et Ichigo se disputaient joyeusement pour la clé de la voiture :

_Rends-moi ça enfoiré ! cria Ichigo en sautillant pour atteindre la clé que Grimmjow avait mise en hauteur.

_Oh lala quelle vulgarité bébé, demande moi ça plus gentiment sourit le bleuté.

_Va te faire foutre connard !

_Seulement si c'est avec toi, susurra le bleuté en s'approchant d'Ichigo.

_Donne-moi ça crétin ! fit celui-ci en rougissant en faisant un énième bond et en attrapant finalement sa clé tant demandé. Espèce d'imbécile ! Termina le rouquin.

_Oui moi aussi je t'aime, conclut le bleuté.

Durant ce joyeux échange où les deux autres qui se jaugeaient du regard s'étaient arrêtés et retournés pour voir ce qui se passait, ils se marrèrent devant la scène. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles car voir un Ichigo rouge comme une tomate sautiller était un spectacle à ne pas raté. Ce dernier mécontent s'exprima:

_C'est bon, vous vous êtes bien marrés ? Content pour vous !

_Je savais que tu avais eu une bonne idée Renji en invitant Grimmjow, fit Rangiku.

_Pour une fois qu'il a une bonne idée ! dit Grimmjow.

_Hey ! J'te permets pas, il a souvent des bonnes idées c'est juste qu'il ne les exprime pas, défendit Shuhei.

_Si c'est le cas, il ne les exprime jamais ! Continua Grimmjow

_Au fait t'es qui toi ? demanda Ichigo

_Shuhei Hisagi, le copain de Renji, toi tu dois être Ichigo Kurosaki et toi Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! supposa Hisagi en pointant la personne qui convenait aux noms.

_Ouais, comment tu sais ça ? demandèrent ces derniers en chœur.

_Renji m'a souvent parlé de vous et en voyant vos cheveux j'ai su qui était qui répondit Hisagi.

_La couleur de mes ch'veux t'dérangent ? demanda Grimmjow agressivement en montrant ses canines.

_Nan pas du tout répondit le brun un peu surpris.

_Hey ! Renji, comment ça se fait que tu lui as parlé d'eux et pas de moi ? Intervint Rangiku

_Ha...Heu...J't'ai oublié répondit Renji en se grattant l'arrière crâne avec un air con sur le visage.

_Alors toi, je te retiens mon p'tit crétin j'te promets moi aussi j't'oublierais termina Rangiku d'un air outrée en entrant dans la discothèque.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et entrèrent à leurs tours pour quitter la ville plonger depuis un petit moment dans l'obscurité et rejoindre les lumières multicolores tamisées de la boite qui étaient déjà assez bien remplie. Ils observèrent les lieux qu'ils connaissaient comme leurs poches : en entrant, on voyait l'immense piste de danse où bougeaient de nombreuses personnes en rythme ou pas. Des deux côtés de la piste, il y avait des tables et des chaises disposées, sur leur droite se situait le bar et tout au fond de la salle se trouvait les toilettes.

Ils cherchèrent du regard la pulpeuse rousse qu'ils retrouvèrent au bar discutant avec...ah oui avec Rukia qui prenait ces boissons commandées. Elle ne devait pas être seul vu le nombre de verres qu'il y avait sur le plateau, ils se dirigèrent vers la rouquine qui par la même occasion se faisait reluquer par le barman.

Arrivés à ces côtés où Rukia qui les avaient vu étant face à elle leurs sourit, elle se retourna et déclara:

_Hey les gars, Rukia est là et elle nous propose d'aller à sa table.

_Salut ça va ? déclara cette dernière.

_Ouais et toi ? demanda Renji.

_La forme.

Au même moment les boissons arrivèrent et la patronne du bar les salua :

_Yo les jeunes ça roule ? Oooooh Chaton et P'tite fraise ? Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? demanda la métisse.

_Bonsoir Yoruichi, oui ça va mais non on n'est pas ensemble et j't'ai d'jà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, répondit Ichigo agacé.

_Roof allé, j'suis ta tante quand même.

_M'en fous c'est non, ah merci pour les boissons, euh...Rangiku ?

_Mmmh ? Oui quoi ?

_Euh...Il manque un verre nan ?

_Nan répondit la rouquine en sachant pertinemment qu'il en manquait un.

_Siiiii et c'est celui de Renji.

_Renji ? C'est qui lui ? Connait pas de Renji moi, allez viens Rukia, on n'y va dit-elle en attrapant Rukia et en les quittant.

_Elle l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr ! s'exclama Renji.

_Elle t'avais prévenue qu'elle t'oublierait, aller ce n'est pas grave une vodka s'teuplait dit Shuhei à Yoruichi qui sourit et qui les servit. Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow et Ichigo se faufilèrent à travers la foule pour apercevoir la rousse.

Un peu plus loin du bar, ils virent les deux filles s'arrêter et s'asseoir à une grande table où il y avait déjà du monde. Arriver à leurs hauteurs, ils se firent dévisager par un argenté qui n'avait pas l'air commode et qui se demandait si ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas égarer. Voyant l'hésitation d'Icigo, Rukia l'indiqua des places où ils s'assirent en doutant qu'il y aurait assez de place pour Renji et pour Hisagi.

_L'argenté c'est Kensei Muguruma, le petit blanc c'est Toushiro Hitsugaya et le ténébreux est Byakuya Kuchiki, mon frère. Enfin tu t'en doutais étant donné qu'il est notre prof décrit Rukia.

_Bonsoir répondirent les trois d'une seule voix.

_Heu...oui bonsoir fit Ichigo alors que Grimmjow se contentait d'hocher la tête. Renji suivit de Hisagi débarquèrent.

_Waouh, quel ambiance...glaciale, commenta Renji en regardant Byakuya qui plissa les yeux en sachant que Renji voulait dire que c'était lui qui plombait l'ambiance.

_Libre à toi de partir, personne ne te retiens tu sais répliqua le brun.

_Siii, il y a moi, fit Shuhei en lançant un regard mauvais à Byakuya qui avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

_Hé ben, vous en avez mis du temps qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Rangiku pour changer de sujet.

_Cette...enfin Yoruichi a voulu savoir notre vie dans les moindres détails en échange de la vodka et quand on a pu l'avoir, vous étiez plus là, donc on a du vous cherchez, répondit Shuhei.

_Heu...pousse toi Ichi où assied toi sur Grimm, proposa Renji.

Et avant qu'il ait pu dire non, il se retrouva sur les cuisses du bleuté, il aurait voulu retourner à sa place mais Renji était déjà assis avec Shuhei sur lui et il était enserré à la taille par les bras puissants de Grimmjow.

_Hey ! Pose-moi par terre Grimmjow ! protesta le rouquin

_Ah moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver les fesses par terre, je ne crois pas non.

_Rukia, tu pourrais allée sur...euh non rien, mentit Ichigo en voyant que Byakuya n'accepterai peut-être pas. Mais à sa grande surprise, Rukia s'assis sur lui et il ne dit rien, ce contentent de siroté son verre en fixant Ichigo qui se sentit mal à l'aise et qui ne pouvait toujours pas s'asseoir car Grimmjow le retenait toujours.

_En fait Renji, depuis quand sors-tu avec Hisagi ? demanda Rukia qui buvait aussi son verre.

_Depuis un an maintenant.

_Un an ? Fallait nous le dire si tu ne voulais pas qu'on le sache, bougonna Ichigo.

_Mais non, c'est juste que je voulais être sûr que ça soit le bon et puis vous avez une sale manie de me dire que telle ou telle personne ne me correspond pas. Donc, je voulais être maître de mes choix et ne pas être influencé par vos arguments.

_Ben vu tes choix aussi, on n'est obligés de te materner déclara Rangiku.

_Quoi ? Ils ont quoi mes choix ? demanda Renji d'un air mauvais.

_Chais pas moi, p'têt parce que t'es sorti avec : des drogués, des trafiquants de drogue, des voleurs, des arnaqueurs et... ah ouais et des mafieux ! répondit Grimmjow.

_Ah ouais quand même ! fit Kensei.

_On peut dire que t'en a connu du monde toi ! dit Toushiro.

_Ouais et pas que du beau ! ajouta Rukia.

_Bon ouais et alors ? Chacun sa vie et puis c'est du passé tout ça. Regardez, j'me suis rangé avec un bon gars en plus, se défendit Renji.

_Heu...oui bien sûr ! fit toute les personnes sur la table qui ne pensaient pas du tout ce qu'elles disaient.

_Hey ! Ichigo vient on va danser ! s'exclama Rangiku excitée par la musique latine qui débutait.

_Hein ? Nan nan, j'crois pas non, tu vas danser toi si tu veux mais pas avec moi en tout cas.

_Oooooh ? tu ne sais pas danser ? demanda malicieusement Kensei.

_Tss, tu me prends pour toi ? Contra Ichigo piqué à vif qui se releva des cuisses de Grimmjow et qui prit la main de Rangiku pour qu'ils aillent sur la piste.

La musique avait un bon rythme et était très sensuelle. Rangiku commença à danser en suivant à merveille le rythme, bougeant ses hanches de gauche à droite ou d'avant en arrière mise en valeur par la minijupe qui suivait les mouvements. Faisant à certains endroits la danse du ventre où tournant sur elle-même tout en suivant Ichigo du regard telle une prédatrice devant sa proie. Le rouquin faisant de même mais marchait et touchait parfois le corps de la jeune fille. Il fût étonné d'y découvrir un petit bleu mais ne dit rien. Puis, ils se rejoignirent et firent quelques pas très synchro, comme s'ils avaient répétés, ensuite, Ichigo tourna la jeune fille afin qu'ils soient dos contre torse. Le rouquin se mit à la caresser doucement de haut en bas jusqu'à ces cuisses puis remonta en faisant la minijupe de celle-ci se soulever délicatement et légèrement jusqu'à ses hanches. Durant toutes ces délicieuses caresses, la rousse avait projetée sa tête en arrière où Ichigo s'y était niché et se mouvait en ondulant contre le corps puissant du roux tout en posant ses mains sur ceux du garçon pour quelques fois le mener.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment puis la rouquine se retourna et passa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Ichigo qui la tenait par la taille. Ils se sourirent et encrèrent leurs yeux l'un à l'autre en continuant de bouger d'un air sexy, sensuel et provocateur. La rousse détacha ses bras du cou du roux et commença à lui prodiguer les mêmes caresses qu'elle avait elle-même subit auparavant. Tout en passant délicatement ses fins doigts sur le torse d'Ichigo, elle le regardait avec un air appréciateur et gourmand.

Puis, sentant tous les deux la fin de la musique arrivée, ils se détachèrent en se tenant d'une main par laquelle Ichigo fit tourner Rangiku avant de faire comme s'il l'a laissait tomber pour la rattraper près du sol en ayant le visage proche d'elle. Après ça, ils se redressèrent en se ressoudant, et s'arrêtèrent en même temps que la musique dans une pose sexy : les bras autour de la nuque et le visage proche comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser pour Rangiku et la cuisse gauche de celle-ci retint par le bras gauche du rouquin au niveau de la taille pour Ichigo.

Ichigo frotta son nez contre celui de Rangiku en souriant puis celle-ci lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue comme remerciement pour avoir dansé avec elle. Ils se détachèrent presqu'à regret et marchèrent pour rejoindre leur table en fendant la foule qui les regardait impressionner quelques instants auparavant d'un air envieux. Pendant leurs marches, ils virent la tête ébahis de leurs amis et éclatèrent de rire. Ils se rassirent à leurs places habituelles et se préparèrent pour les questions qui firent leurs apparitions :

_Waouh, je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien Rangiku, où as-tu appris cela ? Demanda Toushiro.

_Ichigo m'a perfectionné étant donné que j'ai des origines latines et que je dansais pour le plaisir ça n'a pas été long, répondit-elle en regardant Ichigo qui était le nouveau sujet pour les questions.

_Grimmjow m'a tout appris, décréta Ichigo en sentant qu'ils allaient lui poser cette question.

L'ambiance sur la table s'anima doucement allant des rires aux questions en tous genre accompagnés de tournois d'alcool où Rangiku, Renji, Hisagi, Grimmjow et Kensei participaient alors que les autres les regardaient en sirotant leurs verres ou en commentant. Vers les 23h00, Yoruichi arriva et pimenta le tournoi en faisant de drôles de cocktails. Byakuya observait Ichigo rire à gorge déployée, s'énerver et se taquiner avec ses amis. Son regard tomba dans ceux ambré, le détenteur de ces yeux lui sourit :

_Hé bien Kuchiki-sensei, je ne savais pas que vous supportiez aussi bien l'alcool ou même que vous alliez en discothèque.

_Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi Ichigo.

En disant celui, il lui avait adressé un sourire mystérieux intriguant un peu le rouquin.

_Moui c'est vrai mais je veux dire que je vous voyais plutôt boire du thé en regardant la télé ou un truc du genre.

_Si tu veux tout savoir, oui cela a failli être le cas mais Rukia à tellement insistée que j'ai finalement accepté.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Ichigo se décida de prendre congé. Il sourit en voyant que Renji et Hisagi avaient perdu et que Kensei ne semblait pas loin de les rejoindre contrairement à Yoruichi, Rangiku et Grimmjow qui semblaient légèrement pompette :

_Bon ben moi j'y vais. Kensei, tu n'as aucune chance contre eux, ce sont de vrais trous, déclara Ichigo avec un sourire torve.

_Oooooooh tu pars déjà ? déclara tout le monde sauf Byakuya et Toushiro.

_Oui j'suis fatigué et puis il va être dans les minuits, bon à plus.

_A plus Ichigo fit tout le monde avec un signe d'au revoir.

Ichigo les quitta et se retrouva dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers sa voiture où était adossé une bande louche aux sourires mauvais. La soirée va mal se terminer pour eux pensa-t-il en regardant sa montre où minuit y était affiché.


	2. Une journée moins routinière

**Auteur**: Bya-chouchou-973

Titre:Secrets

Déclamairs:Rien de l'univers de Beach n'est malheureusement à moi, tout est à ce vénéré Tite Kuba, je ne fais qu'emprunter ^^

Rating:T à M

Paring:Un peu de tout on va dire, bon ok, il y aura : Renji x Hisagi, Grimmjow x Kensei, Sosuke x Ichigo, Toshiro x Rangiku et Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Note 1:Il y aura de la violence dans ce chapitre.

_**Chapitre 2: Une journée moins routinière**_

Ichigo sans se démonter continua de marcher vers sa voiture où la bande se redressait :

_C'est ta caisse ? demanda un membre de la bande

_Ouais d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien m'en servir alors si vous pouviez sortir, ça serait pas du luxe répondit Ichigo d'un air blasé.

_Et si on ne veut pas sortir ? Demanda un autre encore plus louche que le précédent.

_Alors je serais obligé de vous faire dégager soupira Ichigo qui n'avait pas envie de taper sur ces pauvres types.

_Ah ouais ? Et comment ? J'ai bien envie de voir ça ! Repris le tout premier.

_Comme ça ! fit Ichigo en écrasant son poing contre la face de son interlocuteur qui tituba sous la force du coup.

_T'aurais pas dû faire ça enfoiré ! Crièrent-ils en chœur en craquant leurs poings avec la ferme attention de régler son compte à Ichigo qui haussa simplement les épaules.

A l'intérieur de la boîte où l'ambiance était beaucoup plus joyeuse, Kensei avait rendu les armes et regardait les trois protagonistes rire :

_Allez Grimm, tu ne vas pas abandonner quand même ! Fit Yoruichi un peu éméchée.

_Jamais je perdrai contre des nanas ! Cria Grimmjow plus pour se rassurer que pour les convaincre.

_Tant mieux ! Sourirent les deux filles en continuant de boire d'un trait leurs cocktails.

_Heu...vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez arrêter ? Demanda Toushiro légèrement inquiet pour la rousse qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

_Laisse tomber, ils... hic... n'abandonneront pas avant d'avoir gagné ou d'avoir vomit leur tripes répondit Renji qui immergeait légèrement de son coma hytilique.

_En parlant de vomir ces tripes, je vais pas tarder à le faire moi, dit Shuhei qui se leva et couru pour faire ce qu'il avait expliqué auparavant.

_P'tite nature ! Cria Kensei à son égard.

Les "sages" de la table secouèrent leurs têtes de dépit alors que les " fous" continuaient leurs délires. Tandis que Shuhei revenait, une des vitres teintée en noir près de la porte d'entrée vola en éclats pour laisser passer un pauvre mec qui s'écrasa violemment au sol en même temps qu'un Ichigo où une veine d'agacement pulsait sur sa tempe. Il avait le pied sur la figure de celui-ci mais il se déplaça pour laisser entrer ses "invités" qui semblaient plus nombreux que tout à l'heure.

Ichigo se retourna et vit que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui et que même la musique s'était arrêtée. Il décida d'en finir rapidement car il n'aimait pas être un centre d'attention. Pendant qu'un se dirigeait vers lui avec un canif, il soupira et se prépara. Il esquiva facilement l'attaque et attrapa le bras où se trouvait l'arme et le tordit alors que le détenteur du bras poussait un cri de souffrance en s'agenouillant devant son tortionnaire. Ce même tortionnaire étira un sourire et le fit faire plus ample connaissance avec son genou qui le fit se décoller du sol pour tomber un peu plus loin.

Deux autres arrivèrent pour le coincer, ils envoyèrent leurs poings en même temps et Ichigo n'eut qu'à se baisser en faisant les deux crétins s'entrechoquer. Profitant du fait qu'il soit accroupit au sol, Ichigo leur faucha leurs jambes avec la sienne dans un mouvement circulaire. Les deux tombèrent à la renverse et rencontrèrent soit une table soit le carrelage froid. Ichigo se releva et les soulevèrent en tenant leurs têtes par les cheveux. Il frappa leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre pour les assommer, ce qui eut l'effet souhaité. Alors que la bande s'énervait de plus en plus et qu'ils décidèrent d'aller lui régler son compte, en même temps, Rangiku et Grimmjow allèrent aider leur rouquin. Une fois près de lui, ils se sourirent et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous en avez mis du temps.

_Tu sais bien qu'on aime se faire désirer, déclara Grimmjow en craquant son cou.

_T'avais pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide et puis...mieux vaut tard que jamais, conclut Rangiku en s'étirant.

D'accord sur ce point, ils firent signe à la bande qu'ils étaient prêt alors que la foule derrière eux se reculait en regardant la patronne qui sourit en haussant ses épaules.

Le combat repris alors, Grimmjow se décida de commencer en fracassant un gros baraqué avec un coup de poing dans l'estomac et qui enchaina les coups jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à la renverse. Un malheureux fou qui avait essayé de prendre Grimmjow par surprise en attaquant de dos fut projeté en arrière en ayant le souffle coupé par le coup de pied de sa cible. Le bleuté fit un sourire carnassier à damner Kenpachi Zaraki et donna une rafale de coup de poing à un autre colosse qui avait l'air très bête. Puis, il en souleva deux autres telles des brindilles et les fit discuter avec le mur où on entendait des os craquer d'un son écœurant.

Un suivant vint à lui et lui donna un coup dans le ventre mais fut surpris que le récepteur ne sourcille même pas. Grimmjow releva ses yeux bleus où on y lisait une légère folie et l'attrapa en serrant le bras du gars à s'en faire blanchirent ses jointures. Il lui donna un coup de tête et tordit son bras qui eut un sinistre craquement faisant le pauvre type pousser un cri qui réveillerait un mort.

Grimmjow, loin de s'en satisfaire, continua de tordre son bras jusqu'à lui déboiter l'épaule puis il le lâcha finalement en se rendant compte qu'il s'était évanoui de douleur. Il se lécha les babines en voyant l'air apeuré des autres et décida de commencer le plat de résistance.

Rangiku, esquivait les attaques avec une facilité et une fluidité déconcertante en enchainant salto arrière, galipettes, pirouettes, roues et sauts périlleux qui avaient l'air de sérieusement taper sur les nerfs de ces adversaires. Elle décida d'attaquer en leurs donnant des gifles et des coups de poing à leurs décrocher la mâchoire, des coups de genoux bien placés et des coups de coudes lorsqu'ils étaient trop près d'elle.

Soudain, alors qu'elle reculait, elle sentit quelqu'un l'entourer la gorge avec son bras en resserrant sa prise pour l'étouffer sans qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Profitant de cela, un autre arrivait d'en face alors qu'il braquait un couteau suisse devant elle en accourant. Elle baissa suffisamment la tête pour que ce soit l'autre qui le prenne en pleine gorge car il était plus grand que son acolyte, le couteau resta enfoncé dans sa gorge qu'il tenait de ses mains pour essayer de le retirer et d'essayer de retenir le sang qui s'en échappait.

La rouquine à nouveau libre lui écrasa le pied de son talon et lui donna un puissant coup de coude le faisant se déplacer à reculons sous la douleur jusqu'à s'écrouler contre le mur pour y mourir en paix en laissant une trace de sang sur celui-ci. Rangiku s'occupa de celui qui avait voulu lui faire ça en lui donnant un haut coup de pied qui le fit voler quelques mètres plus loin. Un autre arriva par le côté droit et elle lui fit une prise de judo en le tenant une main et en le faisant basculer sur sa hanche pour le terminer au sol. Un coéquipier de celui-ci vint par derrière et elle le fit passer par-dessus elle en le tenant par sa tête et par le col de son blouson pour qu'il termine son vol sur le carrelage dans un bruit sourd. Et cela continua ainsi pendant un petit moment.

Ichigo lui avait décidé de les faire faire connaissance avec de nombreuses choses : des tables, des chaises, des murs, des vitres, des bouteilles en verres et le sol. Il enchainait des techniques de karaté et de taekwondo en tous genre faisant hurler de douleurs et de souffrances ces assaillants ou en les paralysants. Cependant, un balourd réussit à le toucher en lui donnant un coup de poing qui sous le choc lui fendilla légèrement la lèvre inférieur où s'écoulait lentement son sang. Ichigo qui avait la tête tournée au côté opposé de son ennemi, se tourna vers lui et encra ses yeux plein de colère et de mépris dans ceux du pauvre gars qui bizarrement regretta de l'avoir frapper. Sans que quiconque n'ait pu voir quoique ce soit, le pauvre gars se retrouva encastré dans le mur le plus loin d'eux en recrachant de bonne quantité de sang. Ichigo se dirigea vers le prochain qui frémissait de peur, il lui donna de nombreux coups rapides puis termina par un uppercut le faisant virevolter et s'écraser sur un de ses alliés.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête montrant qu'ils avaient chacun terminer de leur côté. Ils se retournèrent vers la foule qui avait les yeux grand ouvrèrent à cause du choc. Grimmjow et Ichigo qui se dirigeaient vers leurs amis et étaient légèrement plus devant Rangiku qui remettait ses cheveux en ordre. Elle ne put aller bien loin en sentant à nouveau un étau sur sa gorge se resserré, elle déglutit en sentant la lame froide d'un canif très aiguisé sous sa mâchoire. Ses amis furent arrêtés par l'inspiration de la foule et des regards inquiets. Ils se tournèrent et virent leur amie en position délicate retenue fermement par le type le plus louche qu'Ichigo avait vu quelques minutes auparavant dehors. Il devait sûrement être le chef car il était le seul à ne pas avoir été amoché, sans doute parce qu'ils envoyaient ses larbins en restant en retrait.

_SI VOUS BOUGEZ JE LUI TRANCHE LA GORGE ! hurla-t-il car il était sincèrement horrifié par ce qui était arrivé à sa bande.

_Calme toi, relâches-la et j'te promets de pas te tuer déclara Grimmjow en faisant un pas en avant.

_BOUGE PAS ! SI T'AVANCE ENCORE JE N'HESITERAIS PAS A LA BLESSER ! cria le chef en approchant encore plus la lame.

_Ok ok, qu'es que tu veux en échange de sa liberté ? Soupira Ichigo qui se croyait devant un terroriste possédant une bombe qui menaçait de tout faire sauter.

_ENVOIE LES CLEES DE TA CAISSE ! répondit-il alors que son otage secouait frénétiquement la tête en signe de désapprobation le faisant resserrer encore sa prise.

_N...on...Ichi...ne fais pas...ça souffla Rangiku qui manquait de plus en plus d'air.

_TOI TU FERMES TA GUEULE COMPRIS ? Riposta-t-il en baissant ses yeux vers elle.

Et profitant de ce court instant, Grimmjow approcha encore pendant qu'Ichigo prenait ses clés dans la poche de son pantalon. Voyant que le bleuté voulait le rouler il reprit:

_JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PLUS BOUGER ! S'écria-t-il en passant le couteau en horizontale sur la joue de la rousse d'où s'écoulait doucement son sang à cause de l'entaille.

Celle-ci en voyant et en sentant sur sa joue son liquide carmin couler hurla d'une sourde colère. Ichigo et Grimmjow qui prirent cela comme un cri de terreur manquèrent d'accourir pour la sauver. Mais, cette dernière donna un puissant un coup de tête par derrière en faisant le chef de la bande la relâcher pour tenir son nez ensanglanté. Rangiku se baissa en faisant le grand écart puis en tournant sur elle-même très rapidement en s'aidant de ses mains poser au sol pour se propulser en ayant jambes et talons aiguilles tendues vers la figure de son agresseur qui le prit de plein fouet et s'écrasa à terre en ayant la bouche et le nez bien défoncés.

_CONARD ! J'VAIS TE BUTER ! hurla-t-elle en abattant à plusieurs reprises son pied dans les côtes de ce même "connard".

Puis, elle ramassa le canif en le relevant par le col d'une seule main avec l'intention de le lui planter dans la poitrine mais elle ne put continuer son geste car Ichigo la retint :

_Hé déconnes pas Rangiku, si tu le fais ce sera un homicide ! lui rappela Ichigo.

_RIEN A FOUTRE ! répondit-elle furax de s'être fait blesser par un moins que rien.

_J'aurais jamais crus dire ça un jour mais t'as pas le droit de buter les gens, renchérit Grimmjow en arrachant l'arme des mains de la jeune fille.

_Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi toi t'as le droit et pas moi ? Se calma Rangiku. Grimmjow plongea ses yeux dans les siens et répondit calmement.

_Parce que moi c'est moi et toi c'est toi. Et puis si je tue c'est soit sous la force des coups donc pas volontairement soit pour un raison valable.

_Ah parce que se faire menacer et blesser par un dégénéré possédant un couteau n'est pas un raison valable peut-être ? Ironisa la rouquine.

_STOP ! Ça suffit, vous allez finir par m'agacer... Désolé pour le dérangement... Yoruichi tu m'enverras la note pour les réparations...Kensei, aide Grimm à se débarrasser des corps... Quant à toi Rangiku, on rentre chez nous, planifia Ichigo en entrainant la jeune fille avec lui.

_Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas rentrer moi ! Protesta la rousse qui ferma sa bouche en se laissant entrainer en voyant le regard autoritaire d'Ichigo. Elle fit un au revoir à ces amis et posa un regard déçut vers Toushiro qui lui rendit la pareille.

Arrivés hors du bâtiment et près de sa voiture, Ichigo relâcha Rangiku qui s'assit derrière sous le regard surpris du rouquin:

_Heu...tu sais que tu peux t'asseoir devant ? demanda le roux.

_T'es sur ? Parce que devant ce n'est pas pour les enfants tu sais ?

_Oui et à ce que je sache, tu n'en es pas une alors passe devant.

_Si je n'en suis pas une, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as décidé que je devais te suivre ? Bouda-t-elle.

_Pff, il est 01H03 du matin, je suis fatigué, il y a la réunion familiale demain après-midi et je n'ai pas envie d'une prise de tête avec père.

_...

_Quoi ? Attends, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié que c'était demain.

_Ouais bon ça va, tout le monde peut oublier, fit-elle remarquer en passant devant. Bon alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le sourire moqueur de son frère adoptif.

Ichigo finit par monter dans la voiture et démarra, il regarda Rangiku et se concentra sur sa joue gauche d'où coulait moins abondamment son sang. Il se pencha vers sa joue et lécha méticuleusement le sang jusqu'à l'entaille. Rangiku qui sentait la langue de son frère frémit en rougissant mais le laissa faire. Une fois son nettoyage terminé, Ichigo prit la route vers son appartement où durant le trajet régnait un silence de mort en ayant la désagréable impression d'être suivit. Et au cas où ce serait le cas, il décida de prendre un autre chemin en accélérant quelque peu, lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne plus avoir cette voiture au train, il prit une route menant à sa destination.

Rangiku avait lors de ces trois ans, perdue ses parents, ils avaient été assassinés puis dépecés sous ses yeux. Elle avait échappé de justesse au même traitement et dès lors avait vécue dans la rue en volant, mentant, arnaquant des gens pour survivre. Trois ans plus tard, un jour où elle avait fait ses "courses", un "vieux crouton" comme elle l'avait surnommé avait voulu l'embarquer pour la vendre ou lui faire faire des choses horribles. Et c'était au moment où elle montait dans la voiture en hurlant et en se débattant qu'Ichigo qui se promenait avec ses parents la virent et lui vinrent en aide.

Peu de temps après son sauvetage, sous la demande de Masaki, la petite rouquine avait été adoptée mais avait conservé son nom sous sa demande. Vers leurs onze ans, ils avaient commencé à se voir différemment mais c'est pour leurs douze ans qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble sous le regard approbateur d'Isshin qui avait pensée qu'ils se marieraient plus tard pour lui donner des petits enfants.

C'est pour cela qu'il fut choqué et déçut lorsqu'Ichigo avait rompu avec elle pour les bras de Grimmjow lorsqu'ils avaient quatorze ans, elle avait profondément souffert en silence et n'avait jamais rien dit de désapprobateur à Ichigo. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à faire passer son bonheur avant le sien et malgré ses atouts et son charme, elle n'avait plus jamais cherché l'amour de peur de souffrir. Et même lorsque le rouquin avait mis fin à sa passionnante relation avec Grimmjow, elle n'avait rien tentée.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et y rentrèrent en étant toujours aussi silencieux, Rangiku se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami et avant d'entrer elle lui souhaita un " bonne nuit" qu'il lui renvoya. Sans plus attendre, ils se déshabillèrent, se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.

Ichigo se réveilla difficilement et tourna sa tête vers son radio -réveil où 11H30 était affiché posé à sa droite sur sa table de chevet en bois foncé. Il s'assit sur son lit King size et regarda sa chambre pour se laisser le temps d'immerger totalement. Cette dernière était entièrement tapissée par terre d'un tapis orange aux rayures noires. En face de lui se trouvait la porte qui menait au salon étant donné que son lit se trouvait au centre de sa chambre. A sa gauche, sa grande armoire en bois massif, quelques mètres plus loin se situait son bureau où son Pc portable avec une pile de feuille et de quoi écrire y trônaient. Tout près du bureau, la corbeille à papier et au côté droit de la porte se trouvait un buffet où plusieurs produits y avaient été déposés.

Lorsqu'il fut bien réveillé, il se redressa et s'étira comme un chat, il prit la serviette bleu posé sur la chaise de son bureau et sortit pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. En y entrant, il étouffa un bâillement et fut saisit de voir Rangiku nue de dos où un anaconda vert émeraude y était magnifiquement tatoué. La rousse surprise d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir se couvrit rapidement de sa serviette et se tourna :

_Hé ! Tu ne sais pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

_Non, pas quand je suis chez moi. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais faite tatoué, répliqua-t-il.

_Oui et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux non ? Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_C'est bon, pas la peine d'être aussi dur. Je suis surpris car tu avais dit que tu trouvais cela vulgaire.

_Ils n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis conclut-elle en dépassant Ichigo qui était surpris.

Lorsque la porte se referma, il la regarda bêtement puis fila sous la douche.

Rangiku s'habilla en espérant qu'Ichigo n'ait pas compris la signification de son tatouage. Une fois habillé simplement, elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en cuir en face de la Tv qu'elle alluma sans la regarder, elle contempla l'appartement qu'elle avait visité si souvent et qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais vraiment regardé. L'entré était dégagée et un peu plus loin vers la droite se situait le salon qui formait un cercle où au milieu se trouvait la TV.

Derrière elle se trouvait au centre, la porte qui menait à la chambre d'Ichigo, au côté droit celle où elle avait dormit et au côté gauche celle de la salle de bain et des toilettes. Dans le coin gauche du salon se trouvait la porte menant à la cuisine et à la salle à manger. Au centre du mur, une baie menant à la terrasse. Elle aimait bien les meubles luxueux mais pas tape -à-l 'œil qui se situaient de part et d'autre de l'appartement, cela faisait de celui-ci un endroit accueillant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il sorti et alla se préparer dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il fut prêt, il rejoignit sa sœur qui regardait les infos. Elle se redressa, éteignit la TV et sortit à la suite d'Ichigo. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture et prirent la route en direction de la demeure familiale. Arrivés à destination, ils descendirent et sonnèrent à la porte de la maison typiquement traditionnelle où quelques secondes après le majordome dénommé Dordoni vint les ouvrirent avec un sourire respectueux aux lèvres.

_Ohayo gozaimasu Kurosaki-sama.

_Ohayo Dordoni répondirent les " Kurosaki" en question qui suivirent le majordome le long d'un couloir dans un silence religieux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent une immense porte à deux battants.

Dordoni frappa à la porte et annonça les arrivés. Après la réponse, il ouvrit la porte dans un discret grincement. Lorsque la voie fut ouverte, Ichigo et Rangiku s'avancèrent et inclinèrent leurs têtes en signe de salutation face à leur famille qui le leur rendit et qui se trouvait en demi-cercle au centre de l'immense salle très peu meublé uniquement utilisée pour les réunions. Ils y avaient quelques anciens, Kisuke son oncle, Yoruichi sa tante, Nell sa cousine, Yamamoto son grand-père, Isshin son père qui était au centre et quelques autres anciens qui complétaient le cercle.

Ils avancèrent encore jusqu'au demi-cercle où ils s'assirent en seiza sur les coussins disposés lorsqu'Isshin leur en donna l'autorisation. Chaque membre présent se regarda en se souriant, ils étaient tous présents sauf Yuzu et Karin qui n'étaient certainement pas là car elles trouvaient cela barbant ...et en effet cela était totalement le cas. Mais étrangement il sentait qu'aujourd'hui cela serait différent à cause de leurs regards sérieux...même celui de Kisuke était sérieux, c'est pour vous dire !

_Ichigo, nous avons quelques choses importantes à te dire sur nos vies, déclara Isshin d'un ton solennel.


	3. Secrets révélés

**Auteur:**Bya-chouchou-973.

Titre:Secrets.

Disclamairs : J'aurai beau hurler, aucun personnage de Bleach ne m'appartient.

Pairing:Un peu de tout on va dire, bon ok, il y aura : Renji x Hisagi, Grimmjow x Kensei, Sosuke x Ichigo, Toshiro x Rangiku et Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Rating: T à M.

Note 1: Violence et torture seront présents dans ce chapitre.

_**Chapitre 3: Secrets révélés.**_

Dans la grande salle de réunion où le silence était pesant, Ichigo fixait son père avec une certaine appréhension et il avait beau questionner les autres du regard, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir lui dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement vaincu, il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait continuer.

_Fils, il faut que tu saches que nous sommes une famille assez spéciale, continua Isshin.

_Oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant d'avoir certains éléments perturbants comme les nôtres, fit Ichigo en regardant Yoruichi et Kisuke successivement.

_Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ce regard ? Protestèrent les « éléments perturbants » en question.

_Non, ce n'est pas de cette « spécialité » dont je parlais, rigola son père qui se sentait plus détendu sous l'intervention de son fils.

_Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? Intervint Rangiku.

_Hé bien...Je vais être franc et aller droit au but. Nous sommes des assassins connues sous le nom de « shinigamis » répondit Isshin.

_...Pardon ?... C'est une blague ? Demanda Ichigo en espérant que cela en soit une car connaissant les méfaits de cette organisation, il ne souhaitait pas du tout en faire partie.

Cash, comme ça, d'un coup, son père venait de dire qu'ils étaient des assassins. Il n'avait aucun tact.

_Ce n'est pas une blague Ichigo, nous travaillons sous la demande de l'empereur pour le bien du Japon. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es le successeur de cette organisation et donc notre futur chef, ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras à la hauteur répondit Nell.

_Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

_Parce que tu as atteint l'âge adulte et que nous n'allons pas tarder à être en guerre, intervint Yoruichi.

_Mais j'y connais rien moi dans vos trucs et puis qu'est qui vous fait croire que je serais à la hauteur ?

_Depuis tout petit, on t'a enseigné l'art du combat, le maniement d'armes et la résistance contre certains poisons. Durant toute ta vie, tu as su te choisir de bons amis et donc de bons alliés et imposer tes choix avec fermeté. En plus tu as toujours été entouré par ta " famille" car même si tu ne le savais pas, des membres de notre organisation te surveillent, répondit Kisuke.

_Fils, même si Nell a raison, saches que jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, quelque l'en soit ta réponse, tu seras toujours mon fils mais je te demanderai d'y réfléchir et de me donner ta réponse la semaine prochaine.

Ichigo n'écoutait que d'une oreille car il était plongé dans ses pensées :_ j'ai toujours cru que je connaissais ma famille par cœur, que j'étais maître de ma vie, que je savais combattre parce que cela avait été un choix et non pas parce que je le devais. Que tout le monde était gentil avec moi parce que j'étais agréable et pas parce que mon père les intimidait grâce à sa position de chef. Je suis même sûr que mes amis font partie de ma" famille", ces gens ont toujours au finale été un immense mystère. Combien de gens ont-ils tués ? Combien de fois ont-ils été blessés ? Combien de morts y a-t-il eu dans l'organisation ? Combien de personnes ont-ils influencés ou fait chantés ? Combien de personnes ont en souffert ? Combien de personnes ont-ils rendu malheureux ? Combien de fois aurait-il dû perdre ma confiance ? Mais surtout combien de fois m'ont-ils menti pour préserver leurs secrets ?_

_J'ai toujours été heureux et épanoui, durant 19 ans, je me suis épanoui dans l'ignorance et dans leurs mensonges ! Oui dans l'ignorance car je n'ai jamais rien sût ni rien soupçonner, oui épanoui car j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais. J'ai toujours profité de leur argent, leur argent sale, gagné par leurs nombreux crimes. Au final, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ma famille et mes amis, ils ont toujours été des inconnus pour moi, je me demande même si ce sont leurs vrai noms._

Ichigo sorti de ses sombres pensées pour poser deux questions qui lui tenaient à cœur avec la voix légèrement éteinte.

_Yuzu et Karin sont-elles à la courante ?

_Non, elles n'en savent rien pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas les impliqués dans cela maintenant, j'attendrai comme je l'ai fait pour toi, répondit son père.

_Et maman ? fit Ichigo la gorge serrée.

_...Oui, elle le savait fit Isshin qui hésita car il ne voyait pas là où son fils voulait en venir.

_Même elle alors souffla-t-il pour lui-même avec un sourire triste que tout le monde entendu parfaitement. Est-elle morte à cause...de ça ? demanda-t-il.

_Ichigo...je...

_Réponds ! Ordonna-t-il en interrompant son père.

_...Oui, lâcha celui-ci.

A ce même moment, une partie en Ichigo se brisa et son regard devint vide, tout le monde fût étonné et Rangiku tenta de le touché mais celui-ci se leva et la regarda d'un air déçu.

_Toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi durant toutes ces années tu m'as menti pas vrai ? Chuchota-t-il.

_...

_Tu connaissais déjà la bande de Shuhei et lui-même, tu as fait semblant de faire connaissance avec eux pas vrai ?

_...

_Maintenant, je comprends mieux d'où te vienne toutes ces marques et blessures sur ton corps. Quel imbécile j'ai pu être ! Tu parles d'un génie !

-…

_Tss, tu ne peux même pas me répondre, cela ne devrais pas être dur pour toi de me mentir pourtant non ? Reprit-il sèchement.

_Ichigo ! C'est nous qui lui avons demandé de ne rien te dire, quand elle voulait tout te dévoiler, intervint Yoruichi.

_J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! PENDANT 19 ANS ! CELA FAIT 19 ANS QUE VOUS ME MENTEZ ! MES PROPRES PARENTS ET MA PROPRE SOEUR M'ONT MENTI ! CEUX EN QUI J'AVAIS LE PLUS CONFIANCE ! Explosa Ichigo. Grimmjow...Grimmjow aussi est dans le coup hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Personne ne le répondit mais le message était passé, l'homme qu'il avait aimé plus que sa vie l'avait lui aussi trahi. Je le savais, je le savais continua-t-il en reculons.

_FILS ! Att...

_NON ! NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! J'suis pas ton fils, t'es pas mon père...SI T'ETAIS MON PERE TU NE M'AURAIS JAMAIS MENTI COMME TU L'AS FAIT ! cria-t-il en s'enfuyant de la maison familiale sous les cris de son père et de Rangiku.

Ichigo monta dans sa voiture et partit en trombe alors que Rangiku essayait de le retenir, il lui envoya un regard plein de reproche et de colère qui la statufièrent sur place. Ichigo partit et roula sans but pendant de longues minutes comme un fou durant lesquelles il reçut de nombreux appels auxquels il ne répondit pas, il finit par quitter la ville et décida d'aller dans un endroit pour se soûler en espérant ainsi tout oublier.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il arriva dans un club nommé " Las Noches ". Il s'installa et commanda de la tequila sous l'œil étonné du barman qui se demandait ce que ce gamin voulait oublier pour demander un tel alcool. Ichigo ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les autres clients où la décoration, il s'en contre-foutait.

Une fois servit, Ichigo bu d'un trait son verre et les enchaina comme si c'était de l'eau qu'il buvait.

Du côté de Rangiku qui avait appelé Renji pour lui expliquer la situation, la rouquine avait rassurée sa famille du mieux qu'elle put durant de longues minutes en attendant l'arrivée du rouge. Une fois le rouge arrivé, elle se dirigea avec lui vers l'appartement d'Ichigo en souhaitant naïvement qu'il s'y trouve, ce qui ne fut bien sûr pas le cas.

Ils essayèrent ensuite de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, ce qui fût vain car ce dernier ne répondait pas, ils informèrent alors leur bande pour les demander d'essayer de le retrouver car Renji leur avait expliqué qu'il était en ce moment même en mission. Rangiku lui prêta volontiers main forte pour qu'ils puissent après chercher en paix Ichigo.

Ils quittèrent à leurs tours la ville sans savoir qu'Ichigo avait fait pareil, et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur mission. Mais, malheureusement, ils furent prit dans une embuscade et après s'être tant bien que mal défendu, ils tombèrent dans l'inconscience suite à un coup qu'ils reçurent à tours de rôle derrière la tête. Leurs assaillants se déplacèrent avec leurs corps dans la discrétion la plus totale pour leurs tirer des informations au calme et à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Ichigo continuait sur sa lancée puisqu'il ne sentait toujours pas les effets de l'alcool car il avait une grande résistance contre celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et qu'il se tourna pour voir...Sosuke Aizen.

_Bonsoir Ichigo, dit le brun.

_Bonsoir Aizen-sensei. Que faites-vous ici ?

_Je te renvois la question.

_Je bois pour oublier ma sale journée.

_Je viens me détendre, tu peux te joindre à ma table si tu veux.

_Ah, non merci, je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez.

_Si je te le propose c'est que cela ne me dérange pas.

_D'accord Aizen-sensei, fit Ichigo en se levant avec son verre et en suivant son professeur de maths.

_Sosuke suffira amplement, le corrigea Aizen.

Il hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leurs déplacements sous les regards des clients jusqu'à arriver à une table située à l'abri des regards. Aizen s'assit en face d'Ichigo en laissant son dos se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil. Ichigo s'assit à son tour et regarda les lieux où tout n'était que luxe, tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait des strip-teaseuses en entrant. Aizen en voyant son air surpris sourit, il avait longtemps rêvé d'avoir Ichigo seul avec lui car il éprouvait une étrange attirance à son égard depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Oui cela devenait presque une obsession pour le brun. Ichigo se retourna et vit que son professeur le fixait étrangement. _Ah non ça ne va pas recommencer comme pendant les cours se dit-il_. Il détourna son regard et héla un serveur pour qu'il lui amène carrément une bouteille de whisky sous l'œil choqué de celui-ci qui obéit quand même en voyant le regard d'Aizen posé sur lui. _Comme ça je serai plus vite bourré, enfin j'espère pensa Ichigo._

_Pourquoi bois-tu autant ?

_Cela vous intéresse vraiment ?

_Je ne poserai pas la question dans le cas contraire, soupira Sosuke.

_Que feriez-vous si...

_Tutoies-moi, le coupa Sosuke.

_Ok, que ferais-tu si tu apprenais que tous ceux de ton entourage te mentais ?

_Je me serais sans doute énervé mais j'aurais essayé de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

_Je me suis énervé mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre maugréa Ichigo qui prit la bouteille que le serveur avait ramené. Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec ta famille ? Ta femme ? Tes enfants ? Demanda Ichigo en se servant.

_Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que j'en ai ?

_'Chais pas, il y a une foule de nanas qui serai prête à tuer pour avoir un beau gosse comme toi mais comme t'as pas l'air d'être intéressé. J'ai donc crus que t'avais une famille répondit-il.

Puis, en se rendant compte qu'il avait avoué que son prof était beau, il rougit. _Pitin faite qu'il ne fasse pas attention à ça ! pensa-t-il_ en regardant Sosuke sourire et poser délicatement sa joue sur ses phalanges.

_Tu me trouves beau ? Demanda ce dernier avec un regard malicieux qui mit Ichigo mal à l'aise.

_Et merde ! pensa-t-il._

_Pourquoi tu poses une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ?

_Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

_Parce que c'est gênant fit Ichigo en rougissant encore plus de gêne.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi et puis je veux te l'entendre dire chuchota Aizen en encrant ses prunelles chocolatés où Ichigo crut un instant ce noyer.

_O-oui, répondit-il

_Oui quoi ? dit-il avec amusement.

_O-oui je te trouve beau murmura Ichigo qui avait baissé les yeux et qui avait tout à coup chaud à cause du regard brulant que posait Aizen sur lui.

_Pourquoi baisses-tu les yeux face à moi Ichigo ? demanda Aizen en lui relevant délicatement la tête en tenant avec douceur son menton.

Ichigo eut le souffle coupé en voyant son professeur près de lui. Grâce à Kami-Sama, son portable sonna et il décrocha sans regarder le numéro alors que Sosuke reprenait une distance favorable.

_Allo ?

_Ichi ? T'es où ? Demanda une voix rauque qu'il reconnut sans peine.

_Quelque part pourquoi ?

_Cela ne me dit pas où ! T'es avec qui là ?

_Quelqu'un !

_Mais qui putain ?!

_En quoi ça te regardes ? J'suis fatigué là et pas d'humeur à subir un interrogatoire donc dis-moi c'que tu veux fit Ichigo qu'une voix blasé.

_...T'aurais pas vu Rangiku et Renji par hasard ?

_Non chais pas où ils sont et j'm'en fous complètement. Si t'as rien d'autre à me dire j'vais te laisser, snoba Ichigo en raccrochant sans donner le temps à Grimmjow de protester. Il éteignit son portable et consulta sa montre, vingt-deux heures passés, il soupira et s'adressa à Aizen:

_Désolé, bon ben j'vais te laisser faut que je cherche un hôtel pour dormir.

_Tu peux venir chez moi car l'hôtel le plus proche est au bout de la ville.

_Humm...ok accepta Ichigo en emportant la bouteille avec lui tout en suivant Aizen vers la sortie, en passant devant le bar, ce dernier paya plus que ce qu'Ichigo devait en déclarant de garder la monnaie sous le remerciement du rouquin.

Arrivés dehors, il respira l'air frais de la nuit et se dirigea vers sa voiture et fût étonné de voir Aizen l'attendre.

_Où est ta voiture ?

_On m'a déposé répondit simplement le brun.

Ils montèrent et le brun dicta à Ichigo la route à suivre pour aller jusqu'à chez lui, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Ichigo fut étonné de voir une maison semblable à celle de son père mais légèrement plus grande. _Comment un prof peut-il vivre ici ? pensa-il_ en se doutant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cela mais il préféra ne pas poser de questions.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et les serviteurs s'occupèrent de lui comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de le voir. Cela était dû à Aizen qui leurs avait déclaré de bien s'occuper de lui en s'en allant on ne sait où.

En ce moment même, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un grand entrepôt abandonné très peu éclairé qui sentait le renfermé et le sang. Depuis déjà quelques bonnes heures, Renji se faisait tabasser par des gars masqués sur une chaise où il était fermement ligoté sous les yeux effrayés de Rangiku qui ne pétait pas elle aussi la forme. Pour mieux comprendre, remontant au réveil de cette dernière.

En se réveillant, elle avait vu Renji se prendre de nombreux coups de poings, coup de pieds et d'autres coups en tous genre lorsque ce dernier ne voulait pas répondre aux questions durant un bon moment. Puis cela avait été elle, ils l'avaient donné de nombreuses gifles et coups dans l'estomac, lui faisant rendre son sang. Ils lui avaient tiré les cheveux et frapper la tête avec plusieurs objets sous les cris de Renji qui sermentait qu'ils ne tireraient rien d'elle puisqu'elle était muette.

Lorsque leurs ennemis finirent par croire au mensonge, ils commencèrent à la torturer en l'entaillant avec leurs canifs à de nombreuses reprises sur une bonne partie de son corps pour leurs simples plaisirs. La rousse avait fait un effort surhumain en mordant sa lèvre inférieure à se la faire saigner pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur et la violence des coups. Elle se disait que si elle parlait, Renji paierait chère pour son mensonge qui n'avait que sa protection pour but. Il avait menti pour qu'elle prenne le moins de coups possible. Mais ce dernier fut choqué par la cruauté dont ils faisaient preuve en la torturant par plaisir malsain. Rangiku pleurait à chaude larmes lorsqu'ils la touchaient de manière indécente en priant pour qu'ils ne la violent pas.

La prière de la jeune fille fut exaucée puisqu'ils la laissèrent en paix en disant qu'ils s'amuseraient plus tard avec elle. Que pour l'instant, c'était avec le « bâtard » qu'ils allaient s'amuser. Etant donné que le rouge n'avait pas voulu décliner son identité, ils l'avaient surnommé « le bâtard ». Et c'est en ce moment même qu'ils commencèrent à « s'amuser » avec lui en le tabassant et en le torturant à l'aide d'outils. Si ce n'était pas avec le marteau qu'ils lui écrasaient les pieds, c'était avec la tourne -vis qu'ils lui faisaient des trous dans la peau recouverte de sang sous les yeux effrayés de la rouquine.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans un lamentable et pitoyable état : Renji ne portait qu'un pantalon et était recouvert de grandes blessures d'où son liquide carmin s'écoulait abondamment. Il en était recouvert de la tête au pied et hurlait à la mort. Rangiku quant à elle gémissait de souffrances le plus silencieusement possible à cause de ses multiples bleus et blessures de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle avait le haut légèrement en lambeaux et le pantalon déboutonné et au niveau de ses fesses.

_On va certainement mourir à cause de nos blessures où assassinés par ces ordures pensa-t-elle_ amèrement.

Elle revoyait le décès de ses parents défilé sous ses yeux à présents vides de toute émotion et abaissa la tête telle une condamnée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs tortionnaires arrêtèrent leurs maltraitances en entendant les portes de l'entrepôt s'ouvrirent. Le nouvel arrivant était apparemment important puisqu'ils s'inclinèrent devant lui bien bas. Renji ne put pas identifier l'homme car il s'était évanoui et la rousse non plus car son sang et ses larmes lui brouillait sa vision. Elle crut cependant reconnaître la voix du personnage lorsqu'il demanda s'ils avaient pu leurs soutirer des informations. Etrangement elle pensait que c'était celle de son professeur de maths, Aizen Sosuke_. Mais c'est impossible se dit-elle ce ne peut pas être lui sinon il nous aurait déjà descendus._

_Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda l'étranger.

_Gomen mais le bâtard n'a rien voulu dire et la fille est muette, répondit l'un des sous-fifres.

_Muette ? Vous avez tout essayé ?

_Hai ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

_Même le viol ? Demanda à nouveau l'inconnu en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

_N...Non, nous n'avons pas encore fait cela repris le sous-fifre.

_Eh bien je vais corriger cette erreur sur le champ, termina l'étranger en commençant à avancer dans la direction de Rangiku qui commençait à paniquer.

Il faut croire que sa bonne étoile ne l'avait pas complètement laissé tomber puisqu'à cet instant, une jeep noire défonça la porte de l'entrepôt où quatre personnes masqués y compris le conducteur entreprirent de faire le ménage. En effet alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux blancs comme la neige aidé d'un brun dégommaient les sous-fifres à l'aide de leurs mitraillettes, le conducteur qui avait les siens bleus entreprit de faire un bowling humains en exclamant un retentissant « Strike ! », lorsqu'il explosait ces cibles avec sa voiture. Quant au quatrième personnage qui était un albinos, il se contenta d'attraper les otages, un dans chaque main alors que la voiture était toujours en marche et que les coups de feux de ces alliés et ennemis retentissaient.

Une fois les otages installés, il les fit baisser la tête par sécurité. Le bleuté fit un magnifique coup de volant pour se diriger vers la sortie alors que le brun, furieux de voir ses amis dans un état aussi déplorable replaçait encore des balles dans les corps qui gisaient au sol. Une fois dehors, ils retirèrent tous leurs masques. On put alors découvrir : Toushiro, Shuhei, Grimmjow et Kensei bouillant de colère. Kensei qui avait regardé la fusillade fut surpris lorsqu'il vit que certains « enculés », comme il les avait surnommés, faire un barrage humain pour quelqu'un qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir.

Grimmjow prit alors la direction de leur base, c'est-à-dire, la maison familiale des Kurosaki. Ils allaient avoir une sérieuse discussion pour que rien de cette soirée ne reproduise une fois de plus.


	4. Remontrances !

**Auteur:**Bya-chouchou-973

Titre:Secrets.

Disclamairs : Cela me fait très mal de l'avouer mais les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo-Sama.

Pairing: Renji x Hisagi, Grimmjow x Kensei, Sosuke x Ichigo, Toshiro x Rangiku et Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Rating: T à M.

Note 1 : Je tiens à dire un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère pouvoir faire d'aussi bon chapitres que vous le dites jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ^^.

_**Chapitre 4: Remontrances !**_

Ichigo, après avoir pris une douche et avoir enfilé un simple pantalon comme pyjama s'était glissé dans le lit qui serait le sien pour cette nuit. La chambre d'ami très spacieuse que lui avait accordé Sosuke lui plaisait bien et le mettait à l'aise. Le jeune homme s'était endormi quelques minutes plus tard après avoir ingurgité la moitié de l'alcool qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Tout en picolant, il avait discuté avec une domestique aux cheveux roux, Inoue Orihime. Elle avait été d'une très charmante compagnie même si la jeune fille qui avait à peu près son âge, était un peu cruche sur les bords.

Aizen qui était revenu de sa sortie nocturne, s'en était bien sortit car ses hommes de mains l'avaient protégé en faisant un rempart avec leurs corps. C'était donc pour cela qu'il n'était que très légèrement blessé à l'épaule à cause de la fusillade que ces ennemis avaient créé.

Il était donc allé nettoyer sa plaie superflue et s'était dirigé vers la chambre de son invité. Il l'avait admiré dans son sommeil durant de nombreuses minutes avant de se diriger vers la sienne pour s'y reposer. Mais, au milieu de la nuit, il entendit un hurlement de terreur et s'était dirigé en accourant vers la chambre d'Ichigo, car s'était bien lui qui hurlait comme ça. Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre, il ordonna à la troupe de domestiques qui s'était formé de circuler.

En entrant dans la salle, son cœur rata un battement en voyant le jeune homme qui lui plaisait se tourner et retourner dans son lit tout en se tenant la poitrine. Il laissait quelques larmes perler et en criait toujours aussi fort, comme s'il subissait les pires atrocités qui puissent exister. Sosuke se précipita vers le lit et serra le roux contre lui en lui murmurant des mots doux et réconfortants. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à la chemise du brun comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage afin de se sentir en sécurité.

Ce même brun passait délicatement sa main dans les cheveux en épis qui furent à sa grande surprise très doux. Il en respira l'odeur et sourit lorsqu'il reconnut le fruit qui avait été la base de son shampooing : de la fraise. Les cheveux d'Ichigo sentait tout simplement la fraise, rien qu'en y pensant il avait envie de le croquer.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi encore un bon moment. Ichigo qui était toujours dans les bras puissants et réconfortants de Sosuke avait cessé de sangloter et rendait son étreinte au brun qui à présent était sur le lit. Lorsque ledit brun vit qu'il s'était complètement calmé, il lui redressa la tête et lui essuya ces larmes à l'aide de ces pouces. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça car cela lui faisait mal. Il le regarda attentivement en attendant qu'il veuille bien s'exprimer.

_Merci, chuchota Ichigo.

_Ne me remercie pas pour ça, dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé, tu es malade ?

_Non, non j'suis pas malade. J'ai juste fais un cauchemar c'est tout.

_Tu veux en parler ? Demanda le brun en caressant la joue du plus jeune.

_...Non, j'veux pas t'embêter avec ça et puis...il est tard et j'suis sûr que tu veux aller dormir, sourit faiblement le rouquin.

_...Comme tu veux, bonne nuit Ichigo fit Aizen en se relevant.

_Bonne nuit Sosuke, murmura Ichigo en se replaçant sous les couettes tout en fermant les yeux.

Mais, dès qu'il les ferma, brusquement et en rafales, des brides de son cauchemar lui revinrent et il se surprit à attraper instantanément le bras de son professeur. Il rougit de gêne et murmura en baissant les yeux :

_Re...reste avec moi s'il te plait.

_D'accord, fit tout simplement le brun agréablement surpris en se glissant sous les couettes où son élève vint se blottir contre lui.

Aizen passa un bras possessif sur la taille du roux et lui baisa le front. Ce dernier eut un frisson et profita de la chaleur que lui prodiguait Aizen pour se laisser doucement gagner par un sommeil beaucoup moins agité. Il faut suivit après quelques minutes par le brun.

Du côté de la demeure familiale, l'ambiance n'était guère joyeuse, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt, Grimmjow avait confié sa voiture à Dordoni. Shuhei et lui avait ensuite portés les blessés à la clinique dirigée par Unohana Retsu qui avec l'aide de Kotestu Isane et de Yamada Hanatarou avait soigné les deux agents salement amochés.

Leurs opérations avaient duré un bon moment pendant lequel Kensei et Toushiro faisait leurs rapports à Isshin. Une fois Retsu sortie de la salle de soins, elle vint informer Grimmjow qu'ils étaient hors de danger mais qu'ils avaient besoin d'un grand repos équivalent à deux mois.

Le bleuté l'avait remercié et était partit demander à Isshin une audience demain où il souhaitait que la famille soit au grand complet. Le grand brun avait accepté et chacun était retourné dans sa chambre avec un air sombre sur le visage plus prononcé chez Toushiro et Shuhei qui s'inquiétaient pour leurs moitiés.

Le lendemain matin, la demeure familiale était déjà en effervescence. Tous les anciens et membres de l'organisation étaient présent et fixaient le bleuté en se demandant de quoi il voulait leur parler. Parce qu'un Grimmjow qui ne parlait pas avec ses poings était quelque chose de très rare. Le bleuté qui était debout devant l'assemblée, les mains dans les poches en ayant son air de je -m'en-fous-de-tout habituel collé à son visage, était au fond de lui passablement énervé par la nuit d'y hier. Isshin réclama le silence et donna la parole à l'ex de son fils.

_Bon, tout le monde sait que j'suis pas fait pour les discours et autres conneries de ce genre là, mais comme j'suis bien réveillé, j'ai décidé de vous montrer ma façon de penser.

_... Personne ne pipa un mot pour voir où il venait en venir mais Kensei, lui, avait déjà une petite idée là-dessus.

_Hier a sûrement été le jour le plus pourri que certains d'entre nous ont connus. La disparition d'Ichi qui a l'air de ne plus vouloir rien savoir de nous et le tabassage qu'a subit Rangiku Kurosaki et Renji Abarai. Et même si on a foutu une branlée à ces enculés, ça n'arrangera malheureusement en rien leurs états de santé.

_Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Yamamoto qui passa outre le sublime vocabulaire qu'utilisait le bleuté.

_J'veux en v'nir que vous êtres pas assez rapides question repérage et action. Si on n'avait pas été alerté par le fait qu'ils ne nous aient pas encore appelés, ou qu'ils ne soient pas encore à nos côtés pour chercher Ichi. Ils seraient en ce moment même morts et enterrés après avoir été torturés et violés. Ah non, ils ont déjà été torturés et à deux doigts de ce faire violer, répondit Grimmjow avec amertume.

_Oui...mais cela n'a pas été le cas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu remets cela sur le plateau, d'ici une semaine ils seront sur pied donc pourquoi dramatiser les choses ? Voulut calmer Kisuke en voyant les éclairs que Grimmjow balançait autour de lui.

_Pourquoi dramatiser les choses ?

_ P'têt parce qu'elles sont dramatiques tiens ! Si cela avait été Yoruichi qui s'était fait niqué comme ça, tu n'aurais sûrement pas envie de l'ouvrir pour dire ça, pas vrai ?

_... Sur le coup Kisuke n'avait rien répliqué en sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir car tout le monde savait qu'il se serait rongé les sangs par inquiétude pour sa femme.

_Ah ! Et pour infos, c'est pas d'ici une semaine mais d'ici deux mois, ce sera d'ici deux putains de mois qu'ils seront sur pieds ! Et encore ça c'est parce qu'ils sont résistants sinon ça aurait duré encore longtemps pour leurs rétablissements complet, siffla-t-il d'une colère non dissimulée.

_... Personne ne sut quoi dire face à la colère du bleuté.

_Donc, si vous ne voulez pas des morts avant la guerre et même les minimiser pendant celle-ci j'vous conseille de faire un truc pour ! Vous dîtes que vous êtes une famille, alors comportez-vous comme tel ! A moins que vous ne sachiez pas que dans une famille, l'un doit veiller sur l'autre et vice-versa ! Gronda le bleuté en étirant une grimace.

_... Là toujours, personne ne prit la parole.

_Si c'est ça que vous voulez donner comme héritage à Ichigo, j'crois qu'il f'rait mieux de rester sur sa position ! Car en c'qui m'concerne, un coup foireux comme celui d'hier se reproduit et j'me casse ! Tonna le Jaggerjack.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie et pour terminer sa remontrance, il tourna la tête vers eux en étirant un sourire carnassier.

_Lorsqu'Ichi reviendra, j'vous conseille de lui dire la vérité et de ne pas lui cacher leurs blessures, surtout celles de Rangiku sinon ce sera encore pire que moi et cela rien que pour le fait qu'elle soit blessée. Sur ce, j'me tire ! Conclut-il en sortant de la salle sous les yeux ébahis et les sourires fiers de certains auditeurs.

Après la sortie du bleuté, Isshin et les anciens restèrent estomaqués. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le mec incarnant le je-m'en-foutisme les avait passé un savon ! Cela sonnait si faux qu'ils crurent avoir rêvé. Et pourtant, en voyant les sourires collés sur le visage de ces coéquipiers, ils durent bien admettre que non, ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Isshin reprit contenance et annonça la fin de la réunion.

Du côté de la demeure d'Aizen, notre rouquin préféré avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller à cause de la douce et chaude étreinte qu'il recevait. Il se sentait trop bien pour ouvrir les yeux, même s'il mourait de faim à cet instant. Quelques caresses sur sa tête lui firent quand même se réveiller. Alors qu'il ouvrait péniblement les yeux, il se rendit compte de quelque chose, quelque chose de très important. D'où lui provenais cette étreinte et ces caresses ?

Pris d'un éclair de lucidité, il redressa sa tête et écarquilla en grand ces yeux, Aizen ! Tout cela lui provenait d'Aizen ! Il se redressa complètement en rougissant et s'écarta du brun qui le regardait amusé.

_Euh…Q...Qu'est-ce que…tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Ichigo, répliqua le questionné.

_Ah oui, excuse-moi, bonjour Sosuke.

_Bien dormi ? Demanda le brun en se passant une main sur le visage.

_Oui merci, hum…peux-tu répondre à ma question ?

_Celle-ci ou l'autre ? Fit Sosuke amusé de jouer avec les nerfs du rouquin de si bon matin.

_Sosuke ! Que fais-tu ici et dans mon lit ? Demanda celui-ci car il ne se souvenait de rien.

_Hum…Tu ne le devines pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir ? Je pensais que tu te serais rappelé d'un de tes moments de…hum comment dire ?...Faiblesse répondit-il en s'amusant des expressions du roux qui ne se rappelait pas d'y hier et qui prenait ces phrases dans un tout autre sens.

_Attends ! Ne me dis pas que… !

_D'accord je ne te le dirai pas, fit Sosuke qui se retenait de pouffer de rire sous l'air déboussolée d'un rouquin tout rouge.

Il aima tellement le spectacle qu'il en rajouta :

_Tu sais, te voir si gêné et fragile m'a beaucoup plu.

Là Ichigo resta sans voix, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela avec lui ! Non pas qu'il n'était pas son genre, non, c'était bien le contraire, mais il ne se rappelait de rien ! Lui qui était si résistant à l'alcool doutait fort que cela soit la raison de son…égarement.

Comme pour se rassurer qu'il n'avait pas commis cela, il releva les draps rouges bordeaux. Et, au lieu de faire face à sa tant redouté nudité, il vit qu'il était toujours en pantalon et que les draps étaient toujours aussi propres. Ce qui signifiait que le brun s'était éperdument moqué de lui.

_Olala, il va me le payer celui-là ! pensa le rouquin._

Mais, lorsqu'il retira ses yeux de la contemplation de son pantalon pour foudroyer Sosuke, il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front suivit d'un rire.

Sosuke se releva du lit et intima à Ichigo de se préparé pour le petit déjeuner. Après la sortie du plus âgé, Ichigo prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Puis, tout en maugréant, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Après environ cinq minutes sous la douche, Ichigo s'habilla en repensant aux évènements qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar où il voyait Renji au bord de la mort et Rangiku désespérée se faire fracasser en hurlant silencieusement à l'aide. Mais étrangement, il avait ressentit le désespoir, les coups, la douleur et la souffrance du moment. C'était à cet instant que Sosuke était venu le calmer et que sous sa demande, il était resté à ses côtés. Effectivement, grâce à Sosuke, il avait dormi comme un bébé.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, une tornade rousse le bouscula en bafouillant des excuses. Cette tornade était venue le chercher sous la demande du maître de maison qui ne voulait pas que son invité se perde. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques secondes, Ichigo se retrouva dans une grande salle à manger où y trônait une immense table superbement garnie. Rien qu'en regardant, le roux en avait l'eau à la bouche. Mais, pourquoi y avait-il autant de plats ?

_Ne t'en préoccupes pas. Manges à ta faim. Les domestiques se chargeront du reste, déclara le brun en le faisant signe de s'asseoir à ces côtés.

Le rouquin s'exécuta et commença, après sa prière, à élégamment…s'empiffrer sous l'œil moqueur du brun.

_Quoi ? J'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin, se défendit-il.

_Oh mais je n'en doute pas sourit Aizen.

A la suite de cela, Ichigo se renfrogna et mangea en prenant son temps tout en regardant les domestiques qui attendaient autour de la table. Il rencontra un brun à lunettes qui lui semblait familier. Ce même brun le regardait d'un air déçut. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où ?

_Ah oui cela me revient, Uryuu Ishida, je jouais avec lui quand j'étais petit, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? pensa-t-il._

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Sosuke prit la main d'Ichigo qui remerciait les cuisiniers. Ils quittèrent la salle à manger et après avoir marché pendant deux à trois minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte. Le brun la fit coulisser et Ichigo vit plusieurs salles d'entraînement en tous genre bien équipée : salle de musculation, de combat à mains nues, avec des armes et une salle de tir.

Le rouquin était stupéfait, comment son professeur pouvait se payer tout cela ? Il en était maintenant sûr et certain, Sosuke lui cachait quelque chose. Au début, il avait pensé à un héritage mais en voyant les équipements récents qui se trouvaient dans cette salle, il était sûr que Sosuke avait beaucoup plus d'argent qu'il n'y paraissait.

_Euh…Qui sont tous ces gens ? Demanda Ichigo en voyant que les salles étaient peuplées d'hommes et de quelques femmes qui s'entrainaient.

_Humm…des amis, répondit-il tout simplement.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils, il y avait de nombreux types louches ici, alors s'ils étaient des amis du brun ne parlons même pas de sa famille.

_Et…pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

_Voyons Ichigo, avec toute la nourriture que tu as ingurgitée, il faut que tu fasses quelques exercices pour ne pas t'engraisser, sourit le plus âgé.

_Hé j'suis pas gras ! Protesta le plus jeune.

_Pas encore, pouffa Sosuke qui claqua des doigts en s'écartant de l'orangé.

Un colosse à la peau mate vint à la rencontre de ce dernier pour le frapper de front. Ichigo se dit que c'était lui qui devrait faire attention à ne pas s'engraisser en esquivant et en se baissant pour lui faucher la jambe. Ce dernier fit de même et Ichigo se releva en vitesse pour plonger sur le côté en voyant qu'il abattait son pied sur lui. Le rouquin fit plusieurs saltos arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Puis, lorsque l'autre accourut pour le mettre au tapis d'un coup de poing, l'orangé sauta et se retrouva les deux mains sur le bras toujours tendu du colosse.

Etant donné que ses jambes se trouvait en l'air, il les passa autour du cou du maté et tourna en vrille. Le récepteur eut sa nuque bloquée du côté droit et il la tourna d'un coup pour qu'elle soit remise en place sous l'œil surpris du roux.

_Si cela avait été une autre personne, elle n'aurait pas résistée et encore moins remit sa tête normalement pensa-t-il en ce moment._

Il sourit légèrement et se présenta, le baraqué fit pareil et après les présentations, Ichigo et Yammi retournèrent à leurs moutons. Vers midi, Sosuke et Ichigo se dirigèrent vers leurs douches pour se désaltérer après s'être autant épuisé. En effet, après la victoire du roux, Aizen lui avait fait faire toute sorte d'exercices et l'avait trouvé toute sorte d'adversaire. Quand le roux repensa à l'asperge au sourire de dément dénommé Nnoitra, il eut un frisson.

Après sa douche, Ichigo se dirigea vers la salle à manger en pensant que son professeur était très bien foutu. Il l'avait vu transpirant torse nu. Il prit place à nouveau près d'Aizen et mangea son plat calmement pour ne pas avoir à subir les épreuves d'auparavant. Vers le dessert qui était un gâteau au chocolat fourré à la vanille, le roux prit encore plus son temps pour mieux savourer le gâteau. Alors qu'il mangeait, Sosuke le regardait étrangement en souriant, le rouquin qui le remarqua se dit que c'était mauvais signe.

_Tu as de la crème là fit le brun en montrant un coin de sa bouche.

_Hein ? Où ça ? Demanda l'orangé en rougissant et en essayant de retirer la crème qui ne se trouvait pas à l'endroit où il passait son doigt.

_Ici, sourit Sosuke qui au lieu d'enlever la crème avec une serviette ou son doigt, la retira avec sa langue.

Le plus jeune qui avait ressentit quelque chose d'humide et d'un peu rugueux à la commissure de ses lèvres écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que c'était la langue de son professeur. Il vira au rouge et se leva pour se précipiter vers sa chambre. Son nettoyeur de lèvres qui l'avait suivi, entra à son tour dans la chambre et se dirigea vers son nettoyé qui reculait à chaque pas qu'il faisait si bien qu'il tomba sur son lit.

Le professeur continua d'avancer avec un sourire de prédateur sur le visage, il monta sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus d'Ichigo qui paniquait à cause d'une telle proximité. A ce moment-là, l'orangé n'avait plus rien à envier de la couleur de cheveu de Renji. Il essaya de se dégager sans succès car Aizen avait fermement retenu ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

_Qu'y a-t-il Ichigo ? Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Demanda tout sourire le brun.

_Je rêve ! Mr me lèche, est sur moi en retenant mes mains et il me demande pourquoi je rougis ?_ pensa Ichigo.

_Personne ne t'as jamais léché Ichi ? Demanda le brun en étirant un sourire pervers.

Ichigo qui avait compris le sous-entendu rougit plus fortement et évita le regard de son professeur en essayant de se dégager encore une fois. Malheureusement pour lui, il rencontra par inadvertance l'entre-jambe durci du plus âgé. Celui-ci élargit encore plus son sourire sous le petit cri surpris du plus jeune.

_Eh bien rassures toi, je vais y remédier, conclut le brun en retraçant les lèvres du roux avec sa langue.

Je sais que cela ne se fait pas de couper à un tel moment mais voilà je suis sadique ^^ (et pas qu'un peu !) donc je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite. Les reviews font toujours plaisir surtout pour une débutante alors lâché vous ! ^^


	5. La passion pour oublier ?

**Auteur**: Bya-chouchou-973

Titre: Secrets

Disclamairs: Cela me désole mais rien de l'Univers de Bleach n'est malheureusement à moi.

Rating: M

Pairing: Renji x Hisagi, Grimmjow x Kensei, Sosuke x Ichigo, Toshiro x Rangiku et Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Note 1: Il y aura des fruits jaunes et acidulés qui en anglais se nomme lemon ^^.

Note 2 : Je tiens à dire un grand merci pour les reviews que certains ont laissés, cela fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait à certaines personnes ^^.

Note 3 : Cette note vous plaira sûrement moins car elle annonce quelque chose à propos de cette fan fic…Ne vous inquiété pas ! Je ne l'arrête pas et ce n'est pas non plus la fin, je vais juste ne plus poster de chapitre jusqu'à aout car je pars vers la fin du mois de juillet et que là où j'irai et bien ce n'est pas de la tarte pour ce connecté. De plus, comme l'informatique et moi on n'est pas très amis…Bon bref vous avez compris l'essentiel, tous les chapitres sont enregistrés...Dans ma tête donc le chapitre 6 viendra assez vite après ma longue absence. Bon j'ai fini de raconter ma vie alors place au…

_**Chapitre 5: La passion pour oublier ?**_

Après avoir exprimé cette phrase qui montrait très bien ces intentions, Aizen commença son œuvre en posant des baisers papillons sur les yeux qu'Ichigo avait fermés avec fermeté. Il recouvra le visage du plus jeune de baisers très légers tout en faisant exprès d'effleurer ces lèvres et se mit à passer sa langue dessus pour enfin l'embrasser. Il sourit imperceptiblement en sentant que le plus jeune ne résistait même pas et qu'au contraire lui laissait le champ libre.

Ce même jeune homme avait rapidement rendu les armes car il savait que résister aurait été inutile. Et puis, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Alors, lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Aizen le taquiner et explorer sa bouche avant de s'entremêler délicatement avec la sienne, il se dit que s'il avait fait l'erreur de se rebeller, il serait passé à côté d'un super baiser.

L'échange devint au fil des secondes beaucoup plus intense et profond. Les langues qui se caressaient, se cajolaient, se cherchaient et se retrouvaient finirent par se s'éparer car leur détenteur manquait cruellement d'air. Aizen qui tenait toujours les bras d'Ichigo, retira de sa main libre le haut du jeune roux pour y laisser une trace de feu avec sa langue. Arrivé au nombril, il y inséra son muscle en s'amusant du fait que l'homme sous lui se tortillait comme un ver. Il remonta pour reprendre ces lèvres tant désirées pendant que sa main caressait ce torse fin aux muscles très bien taillé jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure de sa main, l'entre-jambe d'Ichigo qui commençait à durcir.

L'effet sur Ichigo fut immédiat, il poussa un gémissement faisant le contentement d'Aizen se gonfler. Le brun continua cela jusqu'à poser carrément sa main sur le membre qui à présent était en érection. Durant la douce torture qu'il lui avait fait subir, le plus vieux avait senti qu'il n'était pas loin de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tout cela parce que le jeune garçon rougie qui avait les yeux mi-clos et qui réagissait à ses moindres gestes l'avait involontairement allumé. Donc, Aizen retira très rapidement ce pantalon et ce boxer qui l'agaçaient. Ils l'empêchaient de voir le corps de son futur amant qui avait à présent les mains libres.

Le grand brun toucha du bout des doigts en admirant d'un œil gourmand le corps nu sous lui. Et, il finit par sourire en voyant l'excitation du rouquin qui avait encore pris une couche de rouge. Il s'empara une fois de plus des lèvres d'Ichigo qui le déshabillait habilement. Sosuke mordilla, suçota et lécha la lèvre inférieur du roux en faisant sa main descendre encore plus bas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la colonne de chair qu'il saisit fermement en faisant ainsi Ichigo arrêté son déshabillage à son pantalon.

Le déshabilleur s'était brusquement arrêté en sentant la main chaude autour de son sexe. La main d'Aizen commença à faire de puissant va et vient très régulier. Sosuke ralentissait lorsqu'il entendait des gémissements ressemblant à la libération sous les grognements de frustration du torturé. Ce même torturé avait projeté la tête en arrière et poussait des gémissements trop luxurieux pour le bien de la raison d'Aizen. Tout en continuant son manège, Sosuke essayait de se déshabiller puisqu'il se sentait beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il léchouilla de tout son long le membre à plusieurs reprises sous les gémissements du rouquin qui bougeait son bassin pour le faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

_So…Sosuke, s'il…s'il te plait.

_S'il te plait quoi ? Demanda le brun en continuant sa léchouille.

_Pr…mets-la...dans…ta bouche !

_C'est demander si gentiment, sourit-il avant de s'atteler à la tâche.

Aizen débuta ses lents mouvements de succion qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Il était dicté par les halètements du roux qui avait plongé ses mains dans la douce et lisse crinière brune. Cela dura ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo prévienne comme il put Sosuke de sa future éjaculation. Le plus âgé ne bougea pas d'un cil et qui se contenta d'avaler la semence pour après l'embrasser. Ce faisant, le libéré connu le goût de son sperme. Aizen fit exprès de faire son membre durci rencontré celui du roux qui recommença à prendre du volume. Le plus jeune, lui, essayait toujours de reprendre une respiration plus calme.

_Tu te sens peut-être bien mais moi j'ai toujours ce léger problème. Murmura Sosuke en présentant trois de ces doigts à Ichigo qui les lécha de manière aguicheuse en écartant ses jambes.

_Bon Dieu, il est trop excitant !_pensa Aizen en encrant ses yeux dans ceux ambré qui le regardaient avec une lueur de désir à l'intérieur.

_Tu ne devrais pas m'allumer comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir…Ichigo, susurra le brun en récupérant ses doigts pleins de salive de la bouche du plus jeune.

Ichigo avait frémit en entendant la façon dont son prénom avait été prononcé et afficha un sourire provocateur.

_Qui t'as dit de te contenir ? Provoqua le roux en prenant le visage d'Aizen en coupe pour l'embrasser passionnément.

_Tu l'auras voulu_se dit le plus vieux en faisant un doigt entrer dans l'orifice sous l'étonnement du roux.

Il avait oublié la désagréable sensation d'un intrus en soi. Aizen bougea son doigt et en fit entré un deuxième. Il exécuta un mouvement de ciseau sous le gémissement de douleur de l'être sous lui, qui, au troisième intrus, poussa un léger cri. Sosuke bougea les trois doigts pour préparer le mieux que possible son aimé qui gémissait et qui poussait des plaintes lorsque les doigts s'aventuraient plus profondément en lui.

Une fois la préparation achevée, Aizen releva les fesses du roux pour mieux se positionner sous l'œil appréhensible de ce dernier. Il sentait que cela serait douloureux vu le calibre de la colonne de chair. Le plus âgé entra doucement et murmura des mots rassurants à Ichigo qui s'était contracter sous la douleur et qui finit par se détendre au fil des mots du brun. Aizen put malgré tout entrer jusqu'à la garde en récupérant avec sa langue les quelques larmes qui commençaient à se former au coin des yeux ambres fermer avec force.

Le professeur se garda d'exprimer le fait que le roux soi « si bon » ou bien « si serré ». Et comme il l'aimait sincèrement, il patienta afin que son élève s'habitue à sa présence. Il admira le magnifique corps qui commençait à être couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur en se disant qu'il était trop sexy pour son propre bien. Il finit par débuter de lents va et vient sous la demande de ce dernier qui, lorsqu'il se sentit complètement prêt, demanda d'accélérer la cadence en bougeant lui aussi son bassin.

Il ne put cependant pas suivre très longtemps les mouvements car ils étaient trop rapides pour lui. Mais il était surtout beaucoup trop occupé à gémir et à crier sous l'immense sourire d'Aizen. Il avait trouvé sa prostate et depuis, ne cessait de percuter cette boule de nerfs hyper sensible à chaque coup de reins puissants. Malgré la puissance, Aizen faisait très attention à ne pas blesser son amant, il voulait que celui aime et se sente bien avec lui. Et il démontrait très bien cette douceur en cueillant délicatement les délicieuses lèvres que possédait Ichigo.

Aizen Sosuke avait aimé profondément cet impétueux rouquin dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. C'était pour cela qu'à travers ces gestes, il lui montrait à quel point il tenait à lui. Le roux, lui, avait l'esprit beaucoup trop envahi par les merveilleuses sensations que lui donnait son professeur pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Son professeur était doux, chaud, attentionné et bon, très bon avec lui-même et Ichigo appréciait beaucoup cela. Puisque, oui, la seule chose qu'Ichigo savait en ce moment était qu'il appréciait énormément les gestes de Sosuke. Les deux hommes finirent par se libérés dans un grand râle de jouissance un peu plus poussé pour Ichigo qui ressentait la semence d'Aizen en lui.

Le plus grand s'étala sur le plus petit en restant en lui, il aimait cette sensation. Pendant qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leurs respirations en optant pour un rythme largement moins saccadé, il se décida à sortir en lui. Sosuke sortit du rouquin presqu'à regret et s'allongea sur le côté. Ichigo vint se coller à lui et se fit happer presqu'immédiatement par le sommeil. Tout cela sous le regard appréciateur du brun qui ne tarda pas à faire pareil.

_Je t'aime, Ichigo Kurosaki murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Grimmjow lui, était allé prendre une douche après le savon qu'il avait passé à cette soi-disant « famille » pour calmer ces nerfs. Tout en se douchant, il s'était demander si Ichigo allait bien, ce qu'il faisait, où et avec qui il était. Il ne put empêcher la jalousie de monter en lui en pensant que le rouquin devait être en très bonne compagnie. Le Jaggerjack avait fini par sortir de la douche en enroulant une serviette à sa taille. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il vit Kensei assis sur son lit mais ne dit rien en sachant que l'argenté commencerait à parler.

_Humm...Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton discours. Et je réfléchissais à quelque chose pendant que tu prenais ta douche. Exprima Kensei en regardant le bleuté se sécher les cheveux.

_Tu sais réfléchir, toi ? !

_Oui, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, tu sais ? Répliqua Kensei joueur et nullement vexé par la remarque de son amant.

_Humpf…J't'écoute…Fit Grimmjow en prenant des habits propres et en tournant dos à l'argenté qui se leva et se plaça derrière lui.

_Je pense que tu devrais être récompensé pour ce grand…Non…Pour cet immense effort. Expliqua Kensei, sourire aux lèvres, tout en retraçant délicatement la magnifique panthère bleue métallisée tatoué au dos de Grimmjow.

_Hum…Ouais j'suis d'accord, je mérite une grosse récompense. Alors ? Tu proposes quoi ? Demanda le bleuté en se retournant et en faisant leurs lèvres s'effleurer en sachant de quoi lui parlait l'albinos.

_Je te laisse deviner, répondit-il en enlaçant sa panthère pour un baiser exigeant.

Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement car les langues se battaient délicieusement pour savoir qui dominerait. Après quelques secondes, le vainqueur fut Grimmjow qui étira un sourire vicieux faisant frémir Kensei. Le bleuté, tout en enlevant le haut de sa victime, explorait chaudement sa bouche dans les moindres recoins. Ce qui déclencha automatiquement quelques gémissements étouffés chez la victime. Le bleuté parcourait de ses chaudes mains le puissant torse bien travaillé de l'argenté en le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne tombent sur le lit.

Toujours avec cette lueur de prédateur au fond de ces prunelles bleues encrées à ceux obsidiennes, Grimmjow lécha et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Il descendit ensuite au cou où il laissa un magnifique suçon au cou de l'argenté.

_Hey ! Je t'avais dit pas de su…humm ! Protesta Le Muguruma qui ne put fini sa phrase car une bouche affamé recouvrait la sienne.

_Ah, j'm'en souviens pas, mentit le bleuet en cassant le baiser.

Pendant que ses mains durcissaient les tétons rouges, le plus jeune l'embrassa encore plus passionnément qu'avant puisque Kensei avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Les langues qui se touchaient, s'entre-roulaient et se léchaient sauvagement finirent par se lâcher par manque d'air. Le prédateur se mit à lécher la salive qui coulait du coin des lèvres rougies et gonflées pour après s'attaquer aux tétons.

Il les grignota et les lécha avec voracité pendant que ses mains terminaient de retirer le dernier rempart à la nudité de son amant. Ledit amant poussait toujours des gémissements et des plaintes plus ou moins contenues. Mais, lorsqu'il sentit une main effleurer puis saisir son sexe, il se cambra en poussant un cri surpris. Tel qu'une petite midinette sous le regard brulant de désir et le sourire satisfait du Jaggerjack qui le fit déglutir difficilement.

_Humm...J'aime cette voix ! Recommence. Demanda le bleuté en entamant des lents mouvements qui savaient exaspéreraient vite le plus âgé.

_Dans... tes rêves ! Tu... me le... paieras Grimm ! Menaça l'albinos en essayant de retenir ses gémissements sous les caresses du bleuté.

Grimmjow accéléra brusquement le rythme sous le hoquet de surprise de Kensei à cause de sa menace.

_J'pense pas qu'tu sois en bonne position pour de telles menaces, susurra-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille et en resserrant ce membre gonflé à sang pour lui démontrer qu'il était en position de faiblesse.

_Salaud, siffla Kensei.

_C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, sourit le bleuté en continuant ces mouvements d'une lenteur exagérée qui eurent raison de la patience de l'albinos.

_Plus... vite ! Exigea Kensei en commençant à avoir mal car son « abruti d'amant » ne le soulageait pas.

_Tes désirs sont des ordres, sourit-il avec une idée derrière la tête en augmentant grandement la cadence sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise de son amant.

Kensei projeta la tête en arrière en écartant inconsciemment les jambes à cause de la sensation qu'il ressentait. Il essayait de se retenir mais les gémissements sortirent tout seul de sa bouche car il adorait ce que le bleuté le faisait subir. Ce même bleuté continua ces gestes en admirant le corps sexy sous lui.

_S'il continu de s'trémousser en gémissant comme ça, j'me retiens plus ! _pensa-t-il en léchant les abdominaux très bien sculptés pour remonter vers son suçon qu'il lécha à nouveau.

Cette action fit un doux gémissement sortir de la bouche de Kensei. Ce qui, bien évidemment, le durci encore plus.

_J't'avais prévenu ! Déclara Grimmjow en retournant le corps qui représentait la luxure sous lui sur le ventre et de le redresser légèrement.

Il enfonça presque sauvagement ses doigts dans la bouche de Kensei qui les suça et les lécha de manière obscène sans vraiment le savoir. La cause était le plaisir que le prédateur le faisait ressentir toujours plus ardemment qu'avant. Le Jaggerjack retira sa serviette en léchant le beau tigre blanc tatoué sur le dos de l'argenté. Ce tatouage l'avait fasciné dès leur premier ébat. Une fois ses doigts largement humidifiés, il caressa l'entrée de Kensei en retenant la jouissance de ce dernier avec une poigne ferme mais plutôt douce. Cette restriction apporta un grognement de frustration de ce dernier qui voulait se déverser de tout son soûl.

La panthère bleue sourit en voyant le regard suppliant embué et quelque peu vitreux de son tigre blanc à cause du plaisir. Sans plus réfléchir, il enfonça deux doigts d'un coup car cette vision coûtait chère à une partie de son corps. Le tigre cria de douleur comme une fille mais d'une voix plutôt rauque et essaya de se retirer. Cependant, Grimmjow le retint de sa main libre en léchant la larme qui coulait doucement sur le visage rougie où une grimace de douleur y était inscrite. Le dominant ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il était trop excitant. Il patienta quelque secondes et bougea lentement ses doigts pour ensuite faire des mouvements de ciseau pour élargir le chemin où tout n'était que chaleur.

Il continua un tout petit moment avant d'invité un troisième droit sous le sifflement de Kensei et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur de lui. En voyant son amant se cambrer il sut qu'il avait effleuré sa prostate et continua à toucher légèrement ce point sous les halètements du plus âgé.

_G…Grimm…Anh...Liber... libères moi, murmura Kensei au bout du supplice.

_Non… J'veux pas qu'tu viennes avant moi, répondit Grimmjow en retirant ces doigts et en se plaçant devant la cavité qu'il caressa du bout de son membre.

La sensation électrisa Kensei qui n'en pouvait plus et qui eut le souffle coupé. Il essaya de retirer cette grande main qui entourait son sexe mais elle se resserra en le faisant émir un feulement.

_M …ça fait mal ! Li…lâche ma grappe ! Cria Kensei qui savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à être pire qu'une fille si le bluet le prenait dans cet état.

_Non, j'vais t'prendre jusqu'à c'que tu n'tiennes plus sur tes jambes, répondit Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres en le pénétrant doucement.

_N...Nya ! C...c'est trop gros ! Retire ! ...tire-toi j'ai...mal... s'il te plait, quémanda l'argenté qui tremblait sous la sensation.

_T'es toujours…aussi étroit ! Décontractes toi ! Dit le dominant en enserrant plus fortement la hanche qu'il tenait.

Kensei essaya d'obéir en tentant de reprendre sa respiration qui ne s'arrangea pas le moins du monde. Voilà ! C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait plus voulut que Grimmjow le prenne ! Pas qu'il n'aimait pas, non, il adorait, et c'était cela le problème. La première fois qu'il s'était fait prendre par le bleuté, non seulement il avait par la suite eu honte de crier son nom comme une dévergondée. Mais en plus, il avait eu mal aux reins pendant un bon moment à cause du membre trop imposant pour le bien de ses fesses.

_Mais comment avait fait Ichigo ?_

C'était la question qu'il ne cessait jamais de se poser depuis ce jour.

Il avait voulu réessayer aujourd'hui pour faire plaisir à l'homme qu'il chérissait tant. Mais, il commençait à regretter car il était sûr et certain qu'après cela, Grimmjow se moquerait à nouveau de lui et de ses réactions. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son corps qui n'était pas habitué à être dominé réagissait ainsi ! Et puis, il faut le dire, Grimmjow était doué dans ce domaine.

Grimmjow, une fois complètement à l'intérieur de Kensei, avait mordu violemment ces lèvres à s'en faire couler son liquide carmin pour lutter contre l'envie de rassasier sa faim. Il avait donc usé de toute sa patience aux limites très limitées pour attendre que l'homme à quatre pattes devant lui ne s'habitue à sa présence. Alors qu'il pensait que ce dernier c'était évanoui ou un truc du genre, il vit l'argenté hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il était prêt en le regardant avec appréhension. Le plus jeune comprit qu'il devait y aller doucement et donna pour la première fois dans leur ébat un doux baiser rassurant avant de bouger lentement en lui.

Kensei en prenant le goût du sang, commença à lécher minutieusement la lèvre tailladé de son amant pour lui rendre le baiser doux qu'il lui donnait. En cassant le baiser, Kensei regarda le bleuté avec une pointe d'excuse dans ces yeux. Grimmjow avait été surpris mais avait fini par comprendre.

Il avait déposé des baisers sur le dos qui bougeait sous ses allées- venues. Ces mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et profond sous les soupirs et gémissements des deux hommes.

Grimmjow rencontra à nouveau le point G et ne cessa de le percuter sous les cris de plaisirs intense et incontrôlables de l'argenté qui ondulait parfois son bassin. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait leurs corps. Kensei qui continuait de crier en se foutant complètement du fait que l'on puisse l'entendre, toucha la main de Grimmjow pour lui demander silencieusement de lâcher son membre. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Cependant, Grimmjow qui n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui continua ces coups de butoir en sentant qu'il était proche de la libération.

_Grimm…allez !

_Ensemble ! Dit Grimmjow en butant plus profondément la prostate.

Ce fut sous ce dernier coup et sous les râles rauques et intenses des deux hommes que leur ébat prit enfin fin. Grimmjow qui avait joui en l'argenté relâcha finalement sa prise qui avait une couleur un peu violacée à cause de la coupure de la circulation du sang. Kensei avait ressenti la semence chaude en lui et sous la déferlante sensation d'être enfin libéré, il s'était écroulé sur le lit. Le lit avait été salit par son sperme et il entraîna involontairement dans sa chute son amant toujours en lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de se calmer et Grimmjow sortit de Kensei sous le grognement de celui-ci. Ensuite, pour mieux reprendre sa respiration, il s'allongea sur le dos en passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus humides mais toujours en bataille. Il tira le drap sale pour couvrir leurs nudités et regarda son amant qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil. Kensei s'était sentit extrêmement bien mais aussi très fatigué. C'était pour cela qu'après l'acte, il s'était endormi comme une masse et avait grogné en sentant quelque chose sortir de lui.

La panthère se redressa et sourit en voyant que son tigre dormait déjà. Il se colla à lui et passa un bras sur sa taille. Grimmjow était toujours aussi possessif et il tenait énormément à Kensei car il était bien le seul à pouvoir le faire oublier Ichigo. Enfin, il espérait. Alors que le sommeil commençait à l'étreindre, il entendit l'albinos murmurer un doux « je t'aime » qu'il ne put malheureusement pas renvoyer. Son cœur était toujours occupé par une tête brulée rousse.

Vers la tombée de la nuit Ichigo se réveilla dans les bras de Sosuke. Il sourit en se disant que l'homme avait été extrêmement doux avec lui. Il avait aussi entendu quelque chose dans son sommeil mais n'était pas sûr de lui. Il se retira doucement de l'étreinte pour ne pas réveiller l'autre homme et se dirigea vers la douche pour se nettoyer. Alors qu'il enfilait un bas, il sentit deux bras l'entourer par derrière avec douceur.

Il sourit et se tourna pour donner un léger baiser à Sosuke qui avait l'air réveillé depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Il s'apprêtait à descendre pour souper mais le fait que Sosuke fasse les contours de quelque chose dans son dos le fit s'arrêter. Surpris, il se retourna avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux dût au geste du plus vieux.

_Il est beau… Déclara le brun en regardant le torse du jeune homme comme s'il y voyait à travers.

_De…De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ichigo qui ne comprenait rien.

_De ton tatouage…Je trouve qu'il est beau…Et puis il te correspond plutôt bien.

Là Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

_J'ai un tatouage ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne me suis jamais fait tatouer moi ! _Pensa-t-il_._

_C'est toi qui a choisi le motif ? Demanda Sosuke qui n'avait pas remarqué l'étonnement de son jeune amant.

_Heu…Non…C'est un ami. On avait parié sur une connerie que j'ai perdu et j'ai dût me faire tatoué, mentit Ichigo en se grattant l'arrière crâne avec un air bête sur le visage.

_Je vois. Il a fait le bon choix en tout cas. J'aurai moi aussi choisit un Phœnix. Fit Aizen en caressant le visage juvénile du roux avant de se diriger vers la douche.

Le roux n'en croyait pas ces oreilles ! Il avait un Phœnix tatoué sur le dos depuis il ne sait combien de temps ?

_Alors ça c'est la meilleur_se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le miroir en pied de la chambre.

Il se tourna un peu et tenta de regarder son dos. Effectivement, il avait un Phœnix tatoué au dos. Bien que cela ait été très bien fait, il rageait intérieurement.

_Qui avait osé me faire ça ? Grimmjow ? Impossible il est plus que nul en dessin _pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait toujours, il se souvint du tatouage de Rangiku et de Grimmjow.

La rouquine avait un anaconda et le bleuté une panthère bleue. Et maintenant il y avait lui, il n'en savait rien pour ces autres amis mais le fait qu'ils aient tous les trois un tatouage le chiffonnait énormément. Ce n'était certes, pas le même motif mais ils avaient tous été métallisés. Ichigo comprit. L'organisation de son père ! C'était cela ! Tous les membres de cette organisation devait avoir un tatouage avec un motif qu'ils aient dut choisir. Sauf lui apparemment car il ne se souvenait pas avoir choisi cela. Et même, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir choisi ou accepté quoique ce soit tout court.

_Alors ça c'est le bouquet ! Ils se permettent de me tatoué sans mon autorisation ! Attendez, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. _Pensa-t-il en se retournant.

Il fut surpris de voir Aizen avec les cheveux mouillés où des gouttes d'eau dégringolaient sur son torse avec une serviette autour de la taille. Quand à son regard…N'en parlons même pas.

_Eh bien ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais narcissique.

_J'suis pas Narci-machin chose ok ?

_Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi admirais-tu ton postérieur dans la glace ?

_Q-Quoi ? Mais non ce n'est pas ça…Je... balbutia un Ichigo tout rouge qui ne put terminer sa phrase.

_Ah, j'ai compris. Tu regardais si tu avais, malgré tous les efforts physiques que je t'ai faits subir, grossit ? suggéra Aizen en retirant se serviette pour mettre un kimono d'intérieur.

Le roux ne répondit pas et rougit encore lorsqu'il comprit le sous-entendu en ce qui concernait « les efforts physiques ». Par contre, quand il vit son aîné retirer sa serviette comme si de rien n'était sous ces yeux, il eut la réaction puéril de se cacher les yeux à l'aide de ses mains en se tournant. Aizen, comme hypnotisé s'approcha du dos du roux et se colla à lui en léchant son oreille.

_Allons, ne me dit pas que tu rougis parce que je me suis déshabillé sous tes yeux…chuchota Sosuke d'une voix grave.

_Tu m'as surpris ! C'est tout ! Se justifia le rouquin.

_Tu me rassures car je te rappelle qu'on a fait bien pire murmura-t-il en frottant son bassin aux fesses du roux.

Le rouquin fut surpris et se retourna d'un bloc avant de reculer en voyant le regard à nouveau chaud d'Aizen.

_Il ne va pas remettre ça quand même ! J'ai mal aux fesses moi !_ pensa Ichigo avant de rencontrer les lèvres de Sosuke qui une nouvelle fois fit quelques exercices avec le roux.

Trois heures plus tard, dans la nuit, Ichigo regarda l'homme qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Certains de ces gestes lui rappelaient son ex. Mais, jamais il ne lui dirait ça car il connaissait à présent les sentiments du grand brun à son égard.

_Peut-être que…Peut-être que j'oublierais Grimmjow avec lui...Qui sait...Je pourrais peut-être même lui rendre son amour...un jour …_ pensa le rouquin en se perdant dans les limbes d'un sommeil bien mérité.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que l'homme qui occupait son cœur pensait la même chose de son côté. Oui, peut-être que la passion d'une nouvelle relation les aiderait à oublier…

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre où il y avait deux lemons x) (Quoi ? Mais non je ne suis pas vicieuse !) Bon moi j'ai préféré Grimmjow x Kensei enfin surtout Grimmjow ^^ (Hein ? Mais non je ne suis pas sado-maso !) Bon j'attends vos commentaires et vos avis sur le couple que vous avez choisi. J'attends vos reviews et à la prochaine qui sera sans doute comme je l'ai dit dans « Note 3 » vers aout ^^


	6. Prise de conscience

**Auteur** : Bya-chouchou-973

Titre: Secrets (cela n'a pas changé)

Disclamairs : Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Pairing: Renji x Shuhei, Toushiro x Rangiku, Kensei x Grimmjow, Aizen x Ichigo et Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Rating : M

Note 1 : Salut ! Alors, avant que vous ne décidiez de m'étriper pour ma loooongue absence (ce qui serait con car vous n'auriez pas la suite de cette histoire), je tiens à me défendre. Tout d'abord, lorsque les vacances ont été terminé, j'ai fait l'énooorme connerie de ne pas poster le chapitre 6 que j'avais déjà écrit depuis des lustres et qui, j'en suis sûr aurait été le meilleur que j'eus écrit jusqu'à présent. Mais en toute conne qui se respecte, je ne l'ai pas fait et par malheur, j'ai tué mon ordi (il a fait une magnifique chute et n'y a pas résister) ce qui a beaucoup plu à ma mère qui avait sûrement décidé de le faire à ma place (aller savoir pourquoi). Donc, j'ai passé un temps de malade à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, jusqu'à la rentrée ou j'ai pu poster ma " lettre de désolation" au C.D.I (c'est dans mon collège).

Deuxièmement, lorsqu'elle s'est enfin décidée à m'en racheter un nouveau et que j'espérais récupérer mes données (donc le chapitre), il se trouve que cela fut impossible car, pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à expliquer, elles n'y étaient pas (pour mon plus grand malheur).

Et troisièmement, les mois passés sans lire quoique ce soit m'ont bien aplatit le cerveau (il était déjà pas en grande forme alors imaginez son état à présent !). Donc, le temps que je retrouve l'inspiration pour essayer de refaire un aussi bon chapitre, je l'ai passé à écrire de nouvelles histoires que je posterais très bientôt (priez pour que les profs me foutent la paix !). Alors pour me faire pardonnez, voici le chapitre 6 que vous avez tant attendue et que je n'aime pas trop car je préférais l'autre.

Note 2 : Soyez indulgents et laissez pleins de reviews ! Sans plus attendre, voici-le :

_**Chapitre 6: Prise de conscience**_

En cette journée très peu ensoleillée, notre cher rouquin qui était paresseusement allongé sur le canapé de sa chambre repensait au mois qui venait de s'écouler : lorsqu'il était retourné en cours pendant la première semaine, il n'avait pas aperçut Rangiku, Renji et Grimmjow mais n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, c'est plutôt lors de la deuxième semaine qu'il avait commencé à se faire du souci et cela avait duré tout un mois.

De son côté, il s'était entraîné toujours autant, que cela soit avec le combat ou avec Aizen mais avait enfin reçu la chose importante à ces yeux, c'est-à-dire la vérité, Aizen lui avait avoué qu'il était un mafieux et bien qu'Ichigo le savait déjà et qu'il restait quelques zones d'ombres, cela lui avait suffi à apprécier encore plus son professeur. Oui apprécier, car malgré tous ses efforts, le roux n'avait pas réussi à aimer Sosuke. Et bien qu'il reconnaisse les nombreuses qualités de ce dernier, cela n'était apparemment pas assez suffisant pour détrôner Grimmjow. Le brun qui n'était pas dupe faisait lui aussi d'énormes efforts pour conquérir son élève.

Et cela, le Kurosaki l'avait bien remarqué car il l'emmenait à toutes les réunions ou soirées organisées, il y avait d'ailleurs vu de nombreuse personnes qu'il connaissait déjà et bien que pour certaines cela ne l'avait pas étonné, pour d'autre il en était resté bouche bée. Il y avait vu par exemple son professeur de physique-chimie, Gin Ichimaru, dont il haïssait plus que tout le sourire qui lui fendait le visage en deux et son professeur philosophie, Kaname Tousen, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire partie de la mafia mais bon, le dicton « les apparences sont trompeuses » n'existe pas pour rien après tout.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonné pendant ce mois avait été le passé d'Aizen. En effet, c'était en sortant de la salle d'entraînement que Barragan Luisenbarn, le comptable du brun, lui avait raconter le passé de son amant qui n'aimait vraiment pas parler de lui, d'après ce qu'avait pu constater Ichigo qui avait souvent eu des questions sans réponse. Sosuke Aizen était un homme mystérieux, et ce jour-là, le rouquin avait compris pourquoi.

Barragan avait conduit Ichigo, qui se perdait moins souvent dans l'immense bâtisse, jusqu'à son bureau pour y discuter en paix et bien que le roux n'y était jamais entré, il n'avait pas du tout été surpris par la décoration. « Le bureau » n'en était pas vraiment un si l'on prenait en compte sa superficie, disons qu'il était une sorte de petit salon 4 étoiles richement décoré par des meubles de grande qualité. Le bureau bien rangé mais rempli de papiers en tous genres se trouvait au centre de la salle alors que les canapés se trouvaient plutôt vers le fond à côté d'un mini bar.

Après s'être installés et s'être servis de la vodka, le comptable avait commencé son récit qui aux yeux d'Ichigo n'avait pas du tout été ennuyeux mais plutôt précieux. Barragan lui avait dit que le grand brun avait perdu ses parents lors de ses cinq ans, pendant son anniversaire qui s'était déroulé chez son oncle. L'information avait légèrement attristé le roux, lui avait perdu sa mère et en avait atrocement souffert alors s'il avait perdu les deux si jeune lors de son anniversaire, il aurait succombé au désespoir.

Le vieil homme à la peau mate avait bien vu la réaction du rouquin mais avait continué. Il lui avait dit qu'à la suite de cela, le frère de la mère de Sosuke l'avait pris en charge et l'avait élevé comme son fils en lui inculquant déjà les bases de la mafia car il avait souhaité que son neveu reprenne le flambeau à sa mort qui avait été accéléré par Sosuke. Barragan avait marqué un temps d'arrêt pour avaler cul sec sa vodka avant d'expliquer au jeune homme les faits. Cela avait été à ses seize ans que Sosuke Aizen avait éliminé l'homme le plus dangereusement puissant dans le monde mafieux qui était son oncle par la même occasion. Il l'avait tué de sang-froid pour une seule et unique raison, la vengeance, Aizen avait vengé la mort de ses parents qui avait été prémédité et non un « accident » comme l'avait prétendu son oncle.

L'oncle d'Aizen avait prétendu que les balles lui étaient destinées mais que le tueur avait manqué sa cible et Sosuke trop jeune et innocent avait cru au mensonge qui l'avait rendu fou de colère lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité. La vérité était que l'oncle d'Aizen avait engagé ce tueur pour assassiner les parents du brun afin de s'assurer un héritier.

Aizen avait était dégoûté et sa colère s'était enflammée mais il l'avait néanmoins juguler et avait attendu un jour spécial pour tuer son oncle, il avait attendu l'anniversaire de ce dernier pour le tuer devant tous les mafieux importants qui s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion et qui avaient été estomaqué en voyant le visage glacial du brun et en l'entendant prononcé un « Joyeux anniversaire, cher oncle » tout en appuyant sur la gâchette de son arme. La balle s'était située entre les deux yeux du vieux mafieux, comme celles qui avaient tués ses parents et Aizen avait murmuré ces quelques mots « Je suis mort le jour de mon anniversaire à cause de toi, alors il est normal que tu meurs lorsque c'est le tien à cause de moi » puis, sans un mot envers les invités, il s'était retiré après avoir donné des ordres à ses nouveaux hommes de main qui n'avaient pas essayé de le contredire.

A la suite de cela, le brun avait bâti son propre empire en exécutant sans hésitation les inconscients qui se mettait au travers de sa route et semait la terreur partout où il passait pour montrer qu'il était un parfait chef et qu'il méritait le respect des anciens qui au bout d'un moment durent reconnaître ses valeurs. Sosuke Aizen avait été le premier jeune yakuza de l'histoire et était à présent le plus puissant.

Lorsque Barragan avait terminé le récit qui avait fait ressentir à Ichigo de nombreuses choses dont un dégoût inestimable pour l'oncle d'Aizen, le rouquin avait posé une question qui le turlupinait depuis un moment. Il avait demandé au vieux comptable comment connaissait-il tout cela et la réponse ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné. Le vieil homme avait répondu qu'il était déjà au service des Aizen mais qu'il l'était à cette époque en tant que conseiller. Le regard du plus vieux s'était remplit de remords et de regrets lorsqu'il avait avoué au roux qu'il était au courant du plan de l'oncle de Sosuke et qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de l'en dissuader.

A cette réponse, Ichigo fut refroidi et lui demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait raconté tout cela. Cette fois-ci, Luisenbarn avait tristement sourit en disant « Je suis très vieux mais pas immortel et je pense que j'avais besoin de me confesser avant que je n'emporte cela dans ma tombe ». Le roux, lui, avait soupiré, s'était levé et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il devait dire cela mais à Sosuke. Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, avait quitté la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre.

Toujours allongé, Ichigo poussa un soupir et regarda vers la fenêtre qui, ouverte, laissa passée un vent frais qui vint le caresser délicatement. Il regarda le ciel qui était à présent très nuageux et qui, avec le vent très frais, annonçait une aversion. Il soupira à nouveau et se dit que le ciel avait le même aspect que son cœur en ce jour qui semblait chaque année, rouvrir sa plaie qui après tout ce temps n'était toujours pas cicatrisée. Aujourd'hui était un jour que le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais oublier, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa précieuse mère.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en repensant à ce triste jour et les souvenirs l'assaillir immédiatement. Il se revoyait à terre, serrant le corps de sa mère contre lui en criant de toutes ses forces et en pleurant à ne plus finir. Le rouquin mit un bras sur son visage de façon à cacher ses yeux d'où une larme venait de s'échapper et se dit que c'était entièrement de sa faute si elle était morte. Il se dit que s'il n'avait pas insisté pour sortir, elle serait toujours à ses côtés et que Yuzu et Karin auraient mieux connues leur mère.

Aux yeux d'Ichigo, c'était lui et lui seul le meurtrier de sa mère. Deux jours avant la mort de celle-ci, il avait fait un horrible cauchemar où il la voyait mourir en recevant de nombreuses balles car elle avait tentée de le protégé et, comme pour le rêve où les torturés avaient été Renji et Rangiku, il avait ressenti toute la douleur en criant comme si les balles transperçaient sa propre peau mais malgré ce cauchemar qui l'avait ébranlé, il n' avait pas vraiment prêté attention et l'avait très chèrement payé.

C'était la vie de sa mère qui avait été enlevé à cause de sa stupidité, il avait le jour suivant insisté pour que sa mère l'accompagne à un endroit qu'il souhaitait lui montrer. Masaki avait en douceur refusé plusieurs fois mais avait fini par céder par son fils qui fou de joie s'était précipité avec elle hors de la maison familiale. Il avait été tellement absorbé par sa discussion qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les hommes qui depuis des toits, le ciblait. Il fallait croire que sa mère, elle, avait tout vu car avant même que le coup de feu ne puisse retentir, elle avait plaqué son fils au sol et faisait office de barrage de son corps qui une seconde après était transpercé de toutes parts.

Il se revoyait, tétanisé et abasourdi par les coups de feu qui ne cessaient de retentir, sous le corps de sa mère d'où un chaud liquide carmin s'échappait lentement. Il n'avait rien put dire jusqu'à ce que les coups de feu cessent mais à ce moment-là, il était trop tard car le mal avait déjà été fait. Il sera sa mère contre lui en se mettant en position assise et la regarda s'éteindre petit à petit, cette dernière avait un doux sourire et utilisa le peu qu'il lui restait de force pour lui caresser doucement en joue en murmurant « Dis… aux… autres que… je les… aimerai…toujours et… que je suis… heureuse d'avoir… donné ma vie… pour l'un de mes… enfants. Je… t'aime… Ichigo » puis, après ces quelques mots, son bras tomba mollement au sol et ses yeux qui avaient longtemps reflétés sa joie de vivre et l'amour envers ses proches devinrent vides de toutes émotions sous le hurlement du roux qui secouait négativement sa tête comme s'il refusait d'admettre cela.

La police et une ambulance avaient été appelées par certains citoyens qui avait vu la fusillade et bientôt Ichigo fut encerclé par un grand nombre de personne qui le regardait avec souffrance, compassion et tristesse. Mais lui, il s'en fichait éperdument, les larmes coulaient de ses joues rouges pour s'écraser sur le corps de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas cessé de serrer. Il l'appelait, criait et hurlait son nom à s'en arracher les cordes vocales bien qu'il savait que cela était inutile car elle était morte, il savait que pour lui, elle avait donné sa vie, la vie qu'elle aimait tant savourer, il le lui avait arraché à cause de sa bêtise et de son insouciance. Par sa faute, sa mère avait périe.

Grimmjow, Rangiku, Isshin, Yuzu et Karin étaient arrivés sur place et avait été stupéfait devant ce triste spectacle. La pluie commençait à tomber et l'on ne put plus distinguer les larmes des gouttelées d'eau qui s'était mélangées sur le visage juvénile d'Ichigo déformé par la douleur et la tristesse d'avoir perdu à nouveau un être cher. Oui, à nouveau car la première personne qui avait été à déploré était le frère jumeau d'Ichigo, Shirosaki.

Et une fois de plus, cela avait été à cause de lui. Le rouquin qui était à l'époque âgé de sept ans n'avait pas regardé avant de traverser alors qu'il se baladait en famille et Shirosaki qui avait été le plus rapide, l'avait poussé de toutes ses forces pour prendre sa place en recevant le choc de la voiture de plein fouet malgré toute la volonté du conducteur qui avait essayé de minimiser l'impact. Le choc avait été si violent que Shirosaki n'avait pu prononcer que deux mots à son jumeau avant de s'éteindre un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui avait dit « Je t'aime », il avait été tué par sa faute et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Ces deux mots, qui pourtant doux, avaient tourmenté et ravagé le jeune rouquin durant de très longues années jusqu'à présent.

Alors Isshin qui savait ce que sa femme avait dû dire à son fils avant de rendre son dernier souffle pensa que la vie était vraiment injuste et que le roux qui commençait justement à ne plus rêver de la mort de son jumeau serait maintenant tourmenté par deux morts et les plaies qui s'étaient apaiser se rouvriraient sans aucun doute.

Il aurait aimé aller de plus près, pour soutenir son fils mais les pleurs de Rangiku, Karin et Yuzu qui n'avaient pas détournées la tête de ce spectacle l'en dissuada, à la place, il serra ses filles de manière réconfortante en leur murmurant des mots doux mais cela ne fit pas efficace car sa voix qui s'était voulue réconfortante ne fut que tremblante à cause de l'émotion et des larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux.

Mais Ichigo, lui, ne voyait et n'entendait rien de tout cela car il avait fermé les yeux comme pour ne pas voir la vérité en face. Grimmjow et les secouristes parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui car de nombreuses personnes quittaient l'endroit l'air malheureux ou en pleurant. Lorsqu'il arriva à lui et qu'il vit son amant se secoué de gauche à droite en murmurant des « réveilles-toi maman », « ne nous quittes pas comme ça », « ce n'est pas possible, tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser », il eut un pincement au cœur mais se dirigea tout de même plus près de lui.

Il toucha Ichigo qui ne réagit pas, lui parla et le secoua même sans pour avoir pour autant un effet différent. Pourtant, les secouristes, eux avaient réussi à le faire réagir car lorsqu'ils avaient essayés de prendre le cadavre de Masaki, le jeune homme avait bondit tel un fauve pour ne pas que l'on touche à sa mère. Et la lutte avait débuté à cet instant. Les secouristes avaient essayés à plusieurs reprises en discutant ou en forçant sans que cela ne fonctionne une seule fois car le rouquin n'avait pas relâché sa prise et l'avait resserré encore plus.

Le bleuté avait donc dût intervenir en voyant les visages désemparés de ceux qui ne voulaient que faire leur travail. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais il avait réussi à décoller le jeune homme de Masaki pendant un court instant où les secouristes s'étaient empressés de saisir le cadavre afin de le placer dans l'ambulance. A ce moment, le rouquin était devenu comme fou et avait encore plus hurlé en se débattant comme un beau diable pour sortir de l'emprise du bleuté qui ne put retenir quelques larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux en entendant la détresse dans les cris de sa moitié.

Ichigo avait frappé, mordu, griffé et même injurié Grimmjow afin de partir à la suite de ceux qui lui avaient pris sa mère sans succès. Le bluet avait encaissé le tout sans broncher, il avait compris la peine de son aimé et ne comptait pas le blâmer. Lui, n'avait pas connu ses parents, mais à la mort de son grand-père qui l'avait pris en charge, l'avait énormément fait souffrir, alors il arrivait à comprendre le dixième de la souffrance de son roux car lui avait perdu à présent sa mère et Dieu seul sait à quel point il l'aimait.

Les larmes d'Isshin et des sœurs du rouquin redoublèrent en entendant le rouquin crié qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la lui enlevé, qu'ils étaient des monstres, que c'était sa mère et qu'ils étaient abominables de séparé un fils de sa mère mais les secouristes qui étaient déjà remontés dans l'ambulance ne l'entendirent qu'à moitié jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre car ils avaient pris de la distance. Toutefois, le roux poussa de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait un dernier cri envers l'ambulance qui finit par disparaître du champ de vision de toutes les personnes présentes.

A la suite de cela, l'orangé s'était muré dans un profond mutisme et avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de se donner la mort pour rejoindre sa mère. Il avait aussi fait de nombreux cauchemars où il revoyait la mort de cette dernière en se réveillant constamment en pleurs qui finissait toujours par être séchés par Grimmjow qui veillait sur lui nuits et jours. Le bleuté avait essayé de cicatriser ses blessures du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'Isshin faisait de même de son côté mais les deux hommes savaient très bien que les blessures du cœur ne guériraient jamais. A la place, ils les calmaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Le roux toujours allongé, pleurait à chaude larmes en tenant fortement sa chemise à l'emplacement de son cœur alors qu'Aizen qui s'était absenté afin de régler quelques-unes de ces affaires venait de rentrer. En le voyant comme ça, il fut pris de panique et accourra pour savoir ce qu'il avait mais lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés et qu'il vit son visage baigner par les larmes, il ressentit une sorte de déchirure en lui comme lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents et…peut-être même plus intense que ça. Le jeune homme dont la vision été brouillée avait toutefois le regard vide et ne pris conscience de la présence du grand brun que lorsque celui-ci le serra dans ses bras puissants. Il lui rendit son étreinte et continua à pleurer alors que Sosuke lui caressait gentiment la tête. Le yakuza lui demanda ce qu'il avait et après un instant de silence, le roux renifla et répondit bien que sa voix tremblait :

« A…Aujourd'hui…c'est…l'anniversaire de la mort… de ma mère. »

Sosuke soupira doucement et continua à prodiguer des caresses sur la tête de l'orangé, il n'avait rien à dire et ne forcerai pas le plus jeune à s'exprimer s'il n'en avait pas envie mais le roux semblait vouloir parler car il chuchota toujours en pleurant :

_C'est …entièrement de ma faute, je l'ai forcé à sortir et elle… m'a protégé contre les balles qui m'étaient destinées.

_Non, c'est faux, contra Aizen, c'est la faute de ceux qui en avaient à ta vie et à personne d'autres, ta mère n'a fait que te protéger car elle t'aimait.

_Mais… si je n'étais pas sortis, répliqua le roux buté, je n'aurais pas donné une occasion à ces meurtriers de me tuer et elle n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier !

_Ecoute Ichigo, fit Aizen de sa voix douce, ta mère n'était pas obligé de te sauver la vie mais chaque être qui en aime un autre est prêt à donner sa vie pour celui-ci. Moi je donnerai ma vie pour toi sans aucune hésitation, ajouta Sosuke.

L'orangé secoua négativement la tête et ses larmes ainsi que ses tremblements redoublèrent en intensité en entendant la phrase du mafieux.

_Non ! Plus de morts ! Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un meurt pour moi, supplia-t-il désespérément en fixant Sosuke qui devant un regard aussi triste se sentit désemparé, j'en ai assez ! J'ai vu trop de gens mourir et souffrir par ma faute ! Aizen ! Par ma faute, mes sœurs n'ont pas eu tout l'amour maternel qu'il leur fallait ! Par ma faute, mon père a souffert et souffre toujours ! Par ma faute, Yoruichi n'a plus de sœur ! Et par ma faute, ma mère ne peut plus sourire !

Sosuke n'ajouta rien d'autre, il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien à ajouter car il savait que le roux ne l'écouterait pas et, apparemment, la pluie qui tombait à grosse goutte semblait vouloir être la seule chose à être entendue. Le brun se dit que même le temps était contre lui mais essaya cependant de faire cesser les larmes du rouquin sans pour autant y arriver car la seule et unique personne qui en était capable était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, mais cela Aizen l'ignorait totalement.

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir bien que son corps continuait de trembler très légèrement et Sosuke le porta jusqu'au lit avant de se coucher à ses côtés en le serrant dans ses bras. Il serra les dents et se maudit pour son impuissance. S'il n'était même pas capable de sécher les larmes de son aimé, à quoi bon servait-il ? Et c'est avec ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il finit tout de même par s'endormir un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Une troisième semaine s'écoula et Ichigo n'eut toujours aucune nouvelles de ses amis. Il avait décidé de mettre son orgueil de côté et d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait après s'être bien défoulé sur Nnoitra qui trouvait l'amant de son patron très intéressant. Alors que le rouquin passait devant une porte mal refermée, il s'arrêta net en entendant quelques mots qui lui glacèrent le sang avant de le rendre très en colère. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu, il se rapprocha et tendit encore plus l'oreille mais le doute n'était plus permis après la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre à l'instant.

Il serra le nuncha-ku qui se trouvait dans ses mains en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils. Il sut que sa relation avec Aizen venait de prendre fin et qu'ils allaient tous le payer très chère…

Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plût ^^ Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez ou pas pleurez (moi oui en tout cas, comme un gros bébé madeleine !). Bon sur ce je vous dis à bientôt ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Secrets

Disclamairs : Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo

Pairing: Renji x Shuhei, Toushiro x Rangiku, Kensei x Grimmjow, Aizen x Ichigo et Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Rating : M

Note 1 : Coucou ! (oui, je reconnais mon retard mais ne prêtons pas attention à cela^^). Cette fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, sauf que vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il se passe dans la maison d'Aizen maintenant ^^(le suspense continu). Les chapitres qui vont suivre parleront de la vie de certains personnages (c'est pour que l'histoire dure plus longtemps) alors patience. Bon, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire et pour finir, je remercie ceux qui ont laissez des commentaires car ça fait plaisir.

Note 2 : ATTENTION ! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai tout fait pour que ça soit vraiment pas réjouissant (j'hésite entre le « j'en ai trop fait » ou le « ce n'est pas suffisant ») donc je voulais juste dire que il y aura du sang (pas beaucoup, ce n'est pas vraiment détaillé en plus) mais c'est tout, il n'y aura rien de triste là-dedans ^^ (juste pas cool).

Pour répondre à la review d'Alex : J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres de manière plus régulière. Chaque mois (oui c'est long mais je vais essayer de déjà m'y tenir) je posterais un chapitre d'une ou de plusieurs histoires, je partirais de la plus ancienne (Secrets) à la plus récente (Mafia). En faisant cela, j'espère ne pas tarder aussi longtemps que d'habitude (j'ai dit que j'essayais, mais ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs…avec ma vie, ce n'est pas de la tarte de pouvoir écrire…).

_**Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs et actes douloureux**_

Dans une des salles de repos bien éclairée par la lumière du soleil, quatre personnes s'y trouvaient mais aucun mot ne s'échangeait. Seul le silence le plus totale et le vent léger qui entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes se faisaient sentir. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Si on regardait du côté droit de la chambre, on se rendait compte que l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas joyeuse. Rangiku était assise sur son lit, le dos collé au mur, les doigts entrelacés comme pour une prière et le regard vide alors que Toushiro essayait désespérément de la faire manger pour la énième fois. Il soupira et reposa l'assiette en sermonnant un peu la rousse qui ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Encore une fois.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et réfléchit à nouveau à un moyen d'améliorer l'état moral de la rouquine. Cela durait depuis un mois. Elle refusait de manger, buvait très peu, bougeait uniquement pour aller au toilette et ne parlait jamais. Elle gardait le silence malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour la faire parler.

Un simple mot aurait suffi mais personne n'avait eu cette chance, même pas lui qui était pourtant sa moitié. Elle ne lui adressait aucun regard, aucun sourire, rien. Cela semblait être au-dessus de ses forces et même si le blanc comprenait son état de choc, conséquence tout à fait normale selon Retsu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Un psychiatre en plus de Retsu s'occupait d'elle mais cela ne semblait tout de même pas suffisant.

Il avait mal de voir l'être qu'il aimait depuis autant de temps, souffrir en silence en ne cherchant absolument pas son aide. Il se sentait nul et inutile et le refus de se confier de Rangiku le détruisait à petit feu. Il savait que ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détester Ichigo. Après tout, s'il ne s'était pas enfui devant la vérité enfin dite, ni Rangiku, ni Renji n'auraient été blessés. Il mettait sur le compte du rouquin le manque d'attention de ses équipiers.

Pour lui, ils ne seraient pas aussi facilement tombés dans un piège s'ils avaient eu les pensées claires et non brouillés par la désertion du successeur. Successeur qui n'avait pas déplacé le petit doigt depuis tout ce temps pour venir les voir d'ailleurs.

Les assassins qui travaillaient à l'école avaient surveillé l'héritier en rapportant ses moindres faits et gestes à leur chef. Les rapports étaient souvent les mêmes : il continuait de mener sa vie tranquillement et semblait les avoir oublié ou encore qu'il vivait toujours chez Aizen, chose qui n'avait pas plu aux plus hauts gradés.

Aucun des membres de la famille n'avait confiance en ce type, son sourire sonnait trop faux et, bien qu'il soit un excellent comédien et qu'il arrivait à rouler les autres. Eux, avait saisi que ce n'était qu'une façade, sa façon d'être démontrait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable et que l'hypocrisie avait été créé pour lui.

Tout comme ses deux amis d'ailleurs, Gin et Tousen. Ils dégageaient la même aura sombre et froide que Sosuke, bien que la sienne soit largement plus noire. De plus, depuis un moment, Isshin les suspectaient de trempé dans des affaires louches. C'était d'ailleurs pour protéger son fils de ces types qu'Isshin avait fait infiltrer certains de ses meilleurs assassins dans l'établissement scolaire. Surtout un qui avait toute sa confiance.

L'albinos ne comprenait pas. Comment autant de monde pouvait apprécier quelqu'un fréquentant un type suspect ? Et pourquoi Rangiku semblait avoir plus confiance en Ichigo que lui ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, comme pouvait-elle ressentir des sentiments aussi doux à son égard ? La vérité était en fait là. Il était jaloux de la place qu'avait l'orangé dans la vie de celle qui l'aimait et il le détestait pour cela. Mais aussi et surtout, pour l'avoir fait aussi longtemps souffrir.

Il avait connu Rangiku lors de son entrée dans la famille, un an après la séparation des frères et sœurs. Il avait été le plus jeune novice de l'organisation. Son statut de génie avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur puisque Masaki avait fermement refusé son entrée dû à son jeune âge. Elle aurait préféré le préservez encore un peu des dangers et de l'odeur de la mort, mais il les connaissait déjà. Son ancienne vie avait elle aussi été basée sur ça.

Il avait donc eu comme tuteur Rangiku, qui avait été de deux ans son aînée et dont il était directement tombé amoureux. Il avait trouvé qu'elle dégageait une aura joviale qu'elle démontrait à chaque fois par un grand sourire. La seule chose autrefois impossible pour lui et qu'il avait toujours voulut réussir. Cependant, il avait bien vu la souffrance qu'elle refoulait tout au fond d'elle. Cela l'avait insisté à chercher à la connaitre, il avait désiré être comme elle. Il avait voulu réussir à cacher ses peines derrière un sourire réchauffant les cœurs.

Ils s'étaient alors rapidement attachés et avaient créé des liens d'amitié solides qui s'étaient renforcés lorsque chacun avait appris le passé de l'autre. Rangiku avait tout raconté d'elle-même, sans pleurer, avec un sourire montrant qu'elle tenait le coup, qu'elle avait tourné la page. Et, ce jour-là, l'amour de Toushiro s'était décuplé.

Il l'avait aimé et admiré encore plus qu'avant, impressionné devant le sang-froid dont elle avait fait preuve. Et il avait aussi compris pourquoi elle arrivait aussi bien à ne pas montrer la douleur qui lui lacérait le cœur. Avec toutes les horreurs qu'elles avaient vécues, elle avait été forgé et renforcée, presqu'immunisée. Ainsi, peu de chose parvenait à pénétrer la carapace qu'elle s'était formée.

D'ailleurs, l'une des rares choses à l'avoir atteinte avait été la gentillesse de sa nouvelle famille et plus précisément, celle d'Ichigo. Le seul en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance. Il avait donc ressenti de l'amertume envers le roux car il avait fait endurer une autre épreuve à la rousse qui lui avait ouvert son cœur. Pour lui, Ichigo y était entré uniquement pour la briser.

A partir de ce moment, il n'avait plus pu supporter le rouquin car à cause de lui, il avait manqué ne pas avoir de chance auprès d'elle. Rangiku avait failli se renfermer complètement, comme dans son enfance, ne laissant rien l'approcher. C'est pour cela qu'il était, d'une certaine façon, reconnaissant à son maudit passé.

Effectivement, dans la folie de ses parents qui l'avaient vendu pour une belle somme à la science en comprenant qu'il était un prodigue. Il y avait eu du bon. Grâce à leur acte immonde, il avait, certes, vu l'enfer avec les savants, mais il avait aussi rencontré Isshin et Masaki. Pour Toushiro Hitsugaya, c'étaient ces deux êtres bienfaisants qui étaient ses parents. Eux et personnes d'autres, personne.

La douceur dont avait émané Masaki avait charmé le génie qui avait laissé s'écrouler ses propres barrières. N'importe qui aurait pu penser que l'enfant avait été naïf de faire confiance à des inconnus qui pourraient l'exploiter. Mais, le blanc avait comme un sixième sens qui arrivait à cerner les réelles intentions des gens. Ce sens l'avait aidé à ne pas succomber avant son recrutement. Et jusqu'à présent, il lui était très efficace.

Toushiro se redressa et caressa les cheveux de Rangiku toujours immobile. Même si cela lui faisait mal, il resterait à ses côtés. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, même si elle essayait de briser ses liens. Cela était une nouvelle épreuve pour lui. Mais, il ne se laisserait pas décourager pour si peu car elle lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs dans le passé. Il savait et mettrait sa main à couper qu'elle allait s'en remettre, il espérait juste qu'elle le laisse lui venir en aide.

De l'autre bout de la salle, Shuhei reporta ses yeux sur le corps du rouge. Lui aussi en avait bavé mais heureusement, il n'avait pas reçu de séquelles. C'étaient plutôt physiquement que ça n'allait pas puisque les fractures ne guérissaient pas aussi vite qu'il aurait souhaité. Ces « salopards » ne l'avaient pas raté car ils avaient fait exprès de touché certains point vitaux. A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur les ecchymoses et autres blessures qui s'effaçaient presque totalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire lui aussi le roux.

Il serra ses dents en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils, il n'était pas venu les voir alors qu'il était le fautif. L'organisation n'avait, certes, pas été assez rapide mais ce n'était pas elle qui était la « cause » des blessures de Rangiku et de Renji. Le fait qu'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade ne comptait même pas pour Shuhei qui rejetait tout sur le dos du roux. Le jour où il se repointrait, il lui ferait avoir de ses nouvelles.

Le brun soupira pour se calmer, il savait que le rouge lui en voudrait s'il décochait une droite à son ami mais il s'en moquait pas mal. Le fait d'avoir crus perdre sa tête brulée lorsque ce dernier s'était évanoui pour rester dans le coma durant deux semaines l'avait inquiété.

Cela l'avait tellement tourmentée qu'il avait lui-même failli, à de nombreuses reprises, se prendre des mauvais coups durant ses missions. Il avait été un poids pour son équipier qui avait dû le sauver à chaque fois. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Son esprit était constamment occupé par l'état de santé de son amant. Alors, cela avait été une délivrance lorsque ce dernier s'était réveillé. Il s'était même permis une blague sur son état afin de montrer que sa pêche légendaire était de retour.

Renji était son complément, l'être qui lui permettait de se sentir complet. Sa nature joyeuse et insouciante l'apaisait énormément et il se moquait pas mal qu'on dise qu'il était fou d'aimé un tel crétin. Oui, il savait que le rouge était un crétin, un crétin fini d'ailleurs, mais il l'aimait et n'y pouvait rien. De toutes les manières, c'était son côté idiot qui faisait son charme, du point de vue du brun en tous cas.

Abarai Renji était sûrement le seul dans l'organisation à avoir eu un passé un tant soit peu normal. Chaque membre avait un secret sinistre, un passé touchant ou sanglant, des blessures insoignables et d'autres choses qui valaient mieux ne pas chercher à savoir. Tout comme son passé à lui, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué. Et que seul Renji connaissait car il en avait été témoin.

Mais, le rouge, lui, n'avait rien connu de tel, Dieu l'en préserve. Il avait vécu dans un orphelinat, sa mère avait perdu la vie en le faisant naître et son père l'avait abandonnée. Malgré cela, il avait quand même eu une enfance tranquille. Il s'était dit que cela ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort ou qu'il ne servait à rien de pleurer pour des inconnus. Il n'avait pas de photos et de souvenirs de sa famille et n'avait pas vraiment voulu en avoir. Il avait préféré s'en faire de nombreux très joyeux avec les enfants de l'orphelinat.

C'était grâce à sa joie constante et son sourire rayonnant qu'un couple de riche avait décidé de l'adopter à cause de la stérilité du père. En vrai, Renji avait juste voulu une vie heureuse avec une famille, qu'elle soit riche ou pauvre l'importait peu à ce moment-là. Cela avait été son unique souhait qui avait réussi à être réalisé. Il n'avait manqué de rien, n'avait jamais versé de larmes de tristesse et avait toujours profité pleinement de sa chance.

Ce qui avait charmé Shuhei avait été la détermination de Renji à vouloir le faire sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles on l'avait plongé. Il n'avait pas voulu le laisser continuer sa vie misérable où pour manger très peu, il fallait donner beaucoup. Et où pour survivre, il ne fallait pas hésiter à tuer sans aucun ressentiment, aucun.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois sur le lieu de la mort de sa famille, le lieu où _**il avait aussi péri.**_ A l'époque, Hisagi avait été un prostitué et un voleur depuis ses huit ans sans son consentement. Il avait heureusement tout arrêté grâce à Renji lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Les regards onyx et marron s'étaient croisés lors des dix ans du brun. Les parents de ce dernier avait été des pauvres et ils avaient forcés leurs enfants, filles comme garçons, à se souiller. A se briser, à perdre leur innocence et à être blessés….dans tous les sens du terme.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était bien nourri et lorsqu'ils étaient malades, ils devaient se débrouiller eux-mêmes pour les soins. Les parents n'avaient aucune compassion, aucun remords, aucun amour, aucune affection. Les pauvres gamins avaient plusieurs fois pensé que ces monstres sans cœurs ne pouvaient pas être leurs parents. Ils l'avaient pensé jusqu'à réussir à s'en convaincre mais à chaque fois, la réalité les avait rattrapé.

Ils se ressemblaient tous, ils étaient tous bruns et avaient chacun hérité des traits de l'un de leurs parents. Leur maison, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, était de la même couleur que leurs cœurs et cheveux. Un profond noir qui désignait sûrement l'impureté de leurs âmes, à quel point ils étaient sales et remplit d'ignominies. Et cela avait valu aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous péri dans une explosion. Les lois de l'endroit où ils avaient vécu ne laissaient aucune chance aux faibles. Seul les plus forts et ceux qui avaient assez de volonté arrivaient à survivre. Il avait eu cette volonté et avait été un des rares survivants de cette jungle hostile qui l'avait changé. D'enfant, il était passé à monstre sans foi ni loi qui n'hésitait pas à tuer. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que les parents indignes puissent se saouler et se drogués.

Ils n'avaient même pas été atteints de la mort de leurs progénitures. Ils les avaient renié et les avaient traités de bons à rien en disant qu'ils les remplaceraient. Même leurs funérailles n'avaient pas été respectables, un trou servant de poubelle, voilà la tombe des triplés et des jumelles qu'il avait tant aimé et avec qui il avait pu partager ses horreurs. Voilà l'endroit où des enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé avaient fini. Voilà le coup de grâce qui l'avait fait sombrer.

Cela en avait été assez pour sa raison, il ne l'avait pas supporté et les avait châtiés. Lors de sa précédente « commission », il avait déniché une mitraillette chez son client. Il l'avait prise avec lui dans le but de rejoindre les seuls êtres un peu humain de sa soi-disant famille mais avait changé d'avis. Il avait décidé de les rejoindre après avoir envoyé ses ordures de parents en enfer. Il avait agi en exprimant parfaitement ses sentiments tout en tirant. Sa peine, sa rage, son dégoût, sa honte, sa haine et tous les autres sentiments qui l'avaient dévoré à petit pas et qui, à ce moment, l'avaient submergé.

Il avait pris son temps pour les tuer, les avait torturé en leurs plantant plusieurs balles dans chacun de leurs membres. Il s'était délecté de leurs cris, de les voir le supplié, d'imploré son pardon alors que leurs visages, déjà déformé par la peur, étaient couvert de pleurs et de sang. Il avait vengé ses aînés, il les avait fait chèrement payer leurs actes mais il s'était surtout, et c'était le plus important, fait plaisir. Il ne pouvait dire le nombre incalculable de fois où il en avait rêvé.

Alors, pour lui qui avait ressenti durant tant d'années des envies meurtrières bien sanglantes. L'acte enfin accompli, pas vraiment comme il l'avait imaginé, avait été tout de même superbe. Voir le transpercement des balles dans leurs chairs et leurs dernières expressions avait été un cadeau inégalable. Un cadeau vraiment unique qu'il ne comptait jamais oublier, il se l'était interdis.

L'indifférence qu'avait produite la mort de ses aînés aux yeux de ces ordures avait été le déclic, le coup de pouce qu'il lui avait fallu pour passer à l'acte. Son âme, que dis-je, il n'avait plus d'âme. La mort de ces pourritures n'avaient été aucunement un poids pour lui, jusqu'à présent. Au contraire, il s'était senti libre, la sensation de délivrance avait été délicieusement belle à ses yeux. Dommage que les autres n'y avaient pas goûté aussi….cela avait été sa seule pensée.

Il avait regardé les murs blancs sales teints en rouge sang et de cervelles tout comme les autres choses et sourit. Une fois l'œuvre bien admiré, son sourire s'était changé en un rire de dingue avant de brusquement s'arrêté pour laisser place à un rictus méprisant. Il avait mis l'arme sur son dos avant de cracher sur les cadavres et de faire demi-tour pour se stopper instantanément. Cela avait été à ce moment que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et que la douceur qu'il y avait lu l'avait touché.

Il n'avait pas compris comment ni pourquoi cela avait eu un tel effet sur lui. Mais surtout, comment devant un tel spectacle, l'inconnu aux cheveux de flammes qui avait paru avoir le même âge, n'avait pas été choqué ou écœuré. Il n'avait pas saisi cela et avait réagi trop vite. Il avait ressorti son arme et avait tiré en loupant de quelques centimètres sa cible qui s'était couché à plat ventre. Il ne s'était pas attardé et avait détalé à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre et n'avait pensé qu'à s'éloigner de ces yeux lui montrant un sentiment inconnu. Il n'avait compris le pourquoi du comment uniquement lors sa deuxième rencontre avec le grand tatoué. Ce sentiment était la gentillesse.

Cette deuxième rencontre n'avait, cette fois, rien eu d'une coïncidence, strictement rien. Renji s'était débrouillé pour revoir le brun, six ans plus tard. Il avait voulu le faire plus tôt mais n'avait pas su sur quoi commencé ses recherches. Il avait le même âge que lui et avait été encore trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit. De plus, il avait refusé de parler de ce qu'il avait vu à ces parents. C'était son problème, pas le leur. Donc, après avoir remué ciel et terre, il avait trouvé les indices qu'il lui fallait et avait remonté jusqu'à lui.

Le lieu de rendez-vous s'était déroulé dans une chambre d'hôtel puisque Hisagi s'y était rendu pour son « travail », en ne se doutant absolument de rien. Pour continuer de vivre, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que ceux de son enfance et il avait rejoint une agence. Ses tarifs étaient élevés et il n'acceptait que les jeunes et les hommes avec une limite d'âge. Il refusait que de vieux pervers ne le touchent, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, merci.

Il avait eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'il avait reconnu son employeur et s'était directement dirigé vers la sortie qui avait immédiatement été bloquée. Il avait, bien sûr, futilement résisté face au rouge qui le dominait largement en force. Et après quelques minutes, il s'était avoué vaincu devant le grand sourire du détenteur des yeux marron.

L'adolescent avait alors relâché les bras de son invité et était allé s'installer en l'y invitant. Puis, une fois assis, il s'était présenté à lui, comme si cela avait été une rencontre aimable et l'avait invité à l'accompagner à table. Hisagi avait été suspicieux mais avait accepté de jouer le jeu. Le fait que le jeune homme, très à son goût au passage, ne l'effleure même pas, l'avait fait se poser des questions sur ses réelles intentions.

Le grand tatoué avait fait mine de ne rien remarqué et l'avait traité comme un ami en lui proposant toutes sortes de jeux ou en lui posant diverses questions. Shuhei avait été troublé sur les questions sans intérêts mais avait accepté d'y répondre en exécutant tous ce que Renji lui suggérait. Ce dernier avait regardé à de nombreuses reprises Hisagi mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Renji l'avait analysé en trouvant à chaque fois une petite chose qui avait augmenté le charme du noiraud à ses yeux. Il ne se connaissait pas vraiment et il était en mission mais il avait une sorte de besoin irréfutable envers le prostitué. Ce n'était pas un besoin de sexe, bien que le tatoué portant un « 69 » était très désirable.

Il voulait l'aider, le voir heureux, en paix et comblé. Il ne voulait pas revoir cette souffrance d'il y a dix ans. Cette souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais connue et qu'il espérait ne jamais connaître. Cela avait eu l'air beaucoup trop douloureux. Et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait été charmé par le jeune homme qui avait fait taire sa douleur avec force. Il lui donnait envie de le protéger, et il le ferait, qu'il le veuille ou non. A présent plus âgé, il s'était aperçu de son changement. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau semblait porter un fardeau qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas sentir et avait scotché sur son visage un air froid, dur et implacable. Même ses yeux, autrefois expressifs, étaient devenus de vraies impasses. Il avait eu une idée sur le changement mais avait été certain que dans un futur proche, il aurait tous les détails.

Doucement, Shuhei avait relâché sa garde et avait à de nombreuses fois gloussé devant le comportement puéril du lycéen rouge. Plus les minutes s'étaient écoulés et plus il avait apprécié chaque chose en souhaitant que cela ne prenne jamais fin. Ou qu'au moins, cela se déroule toujours ainsi avec les autres clients et non pas « du sexe et c'est tout ». Oui, il avait grandement aimé l'idée d'être traité ainsi à chaque fois. Une idée douce qui ne s'était jamais concrétisé.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, lorsque Hisagi avait été complètement détendu, le sourire de Renji s'était envolé pour faire place à un sérieux mêlé à une grande détermination. A partir de là, Shuhei avait crus qu'il avait perdu la tête ou que son interlocuteur était complètement malade. Renji lui avait déballé, comme si c'était totalement normal, qu'il voulait qu'il cesse la prostitution et le vol pour venir vivre chez lui. La première chose qu'avait fait l'homme aux cheveux corbeau avait été d'éclater de rire puis de s'inquiéter du mental de l'homme assis en face.

Renji avait secoué la tête et avait énoncé les diverses raisons dues à cette proposition. Toutes celles qu'avait entendues le prostitué lui avaient semblé loufoques mais aucune n'avait mentionné la pitié ou la compassion qui lui auraient suffi pour refuser. Le plus grand avait continué d'argumenté et avait été satisfait de voir l'hésitation dans les yeux du noiraud. Puis, dans un sourire chaleureux, il lui avait donné l'ultime raison qui avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Shuhei avait accepté, une joie inestimable se lisant sur son visage. En acceptant, lui et ceux de l'agence allaient enfin menés une vie tranquille et normal. Et en un rien de temps, en un simple coup de fil en fait, ils avaient été libérés du contrat pour la prostitution. Ensuite, lorsque tout avaient été mis en ordre, le choix introduit dans la proposition s'imposa et tous les ex-prostitués avaient choisi la reconnaissance. Ils avaient tous décidé, sans être contraint à quoi que ce soit, de rejoindre les « Shinigamis ». Le but de Renji avait été de recruté des personnes qui avaient du potentiel et qui avait besoin d'aide.

Depuis petit, ce rôle avait été attribué à Renji grâce à son père adoptif qui était un ami d'Isshin. Tous les ex-membres de l'agence s'étaient durement entrainés et seul ceux faisant parti de l'élite avait reçu le tatouage dans le dos. Le reste avait aussi un tatouage mais à un autre emplacement car le risque de mortalité était trop élevé comparé aux autres. En faisant cela, le risque d'être découvert était amoindri.

Cela avait été au fil du temps et des missions que les deux hommes avaient formé une complicité sans pareille pour finir par se mettre en couple. Ils avaient eu les tatouages démontrant leurs forces en même temps et avait formé depuis lors un duo impeccable. Les tatouages représentaient ce qui correspondait le mieux à l'assassin. La majorité était des animaux et le reste des fleurs mais celui du noiraud n'était dans aucune de ces classes.

Sur son dos se trouvait une entité qu'il aurait préféré ne pas ressembler justement. Il avait crus avoir changé au contact de Renji mais apparemment, on avait toujours une part du passé ancré en nous. Le tatouage avait beau être superbe, il ne l'aimait pas à cause du motif. C'était trop lugubre et le rouge était du même avis. De toute façon, personne n'aurait aimé l'avoir, à part quelqu'un aimant le Dieu de la Mort. Le pire était que les tatouages servaient aussi de noms de code, il avait donc interdis que l'on l'appelle ainsi durant les missions. Cela faisait vraiment trop bizarre.

Hisagi soupira à nouveau et posa ses yeux sur le sourire du réveillé en ayant sentit un mouvement. Il lui sourit et entortilla son doigt dans l'une des longues mèches de feu pour jouer avec un petit moment. Les cheveux de Renji étaient détachés et formaient donc un halo rouge autour de lui. Shuhei déplaça la mèche et chatouilla le visage de son amant avec.

_Alors, t'as bien pioncé ?

_Très bien, mais je commence à sérieusement m'emmerder là. Tu me connais, j'suis un mec d'action moi.

_Récupères totalement et tu verras comment tu seras gâté. Là t'en auras assez de ne plus t'emmerder justement.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est la guerre ou quoi ?

_On va dire ça, il y a effectivement une sorte de guerre qui se prépare. On a repéré beaucoup trop souvent de mouvements de la part de nos ennemis qui sont en plus aidé par un gang mystérieux. L'organisation est donc surchargée ces derniers temps. Trop de missions, trop de blessés et donc pas assez de personnel.

_Ah, c'est joyeux tout ça. Mais, si c'est si grave, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

_Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoins de nos spécialités et on vient de rentrer de toute façon. Faut nous laissez souffler, ça sert à rien d'y aller et de crever à cause de la fatigue.

_Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te reposer ? Ce n'est pas en restant à côté de moi que tes forces vont revenir.

_Si, justement, c'est toi qui m'apaises puisque tu es ma force.

_Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir, plaisanta Renji tout sourire.

_Je suis sérieux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'es précieux, imbécile.

_Ah oui, ton dernier mot me le démontre très bien.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent et sursautèrent, tout comme Toushiro, de l'entrée fracassante de Rukia.

_Les gars, on a un problème, souffla Rukia.

_Ne me dis pas qu'on est attaqué ! Dit Toushiro.

_Non, ça, c'est une catastrophe, pas un problème. En fait, Ichigo est de retour et certains lui cherche des noises.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils. Toushiro et Shuhei parce qu'ils espéraient lui régler son compte en premier. Et Renji parce qu'il savait que ceux qui emmerdaient Ichigo allaient se souvenir de leurs conneries. Les deux hommes se levèrent mais furent stopper de surprise face à l'acte de Rangiku. La rousse était sortie de sa léthargie en entendant le nom de son frère et n'avait pas réfléchi.

Elle était sortie en vitesse de son lit et s'était écroulé car son corps ne supportait pas encore des mouvements trop brusques et vifs. Elle s'était relevée sur le champ, comme si de rien n'était, et s'était précipitée vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Rukia n'avait pas pu l'arrêter à cause de son étonnement. Une fois hors de la chambre, elle s'était mise à courir aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait en ne cessant de répéter le nom du rouquin.

Les autres occupants avaient posé leurs yeux sur un Toushiro surpris, puis blessé et enfin furieux. Il avait grondé et balancé sur la table en verre l'un des poings qu'il avait serré pour se contenir. Le meuble de verre avait peu résisté et l'endroit où s'était abattu le poing n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il retira sans grimacer les gros débris de verre et Rukia s'était précipité vers lui afin de le soigner. Il avait sèchement rejeté son aide et s'était dirigé d'un pas lourd hors de la pièce. Son sang formait derrière lui une fine ligne qui s'allongeait à mesure de ses pas. Cela serait serviable si l'on voulait le retrouver.

Il eut un moment de silence afin que les trois restés puissent avaler ce qui s'était passé sous leurs yeux.

_Waouh, souffla le brun, il a une sacré force pour quelqu'un de son gabarit.

_Ouais, admis Renji, et il est furax. Rukia ?

_Quoi ?

_Là, c'est un cataclysme qui va s'abattre sur la base. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

Rukia écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que voulait insinuer le grand tatoué et suivit en courant les traces de sang en espérant arriver à temps.

_Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Demanda Shuhei qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la brunette.

Renji prit ses béquilles sans répondre et se déplaça pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil roulant électrique. Il soupira et se tourna vers son amant.

_Toushiro est furieux. Déclara le rouge d'un ton grave.

_Oui, et alors ? Demanda le brun qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

_As-tu déjà vu un Toushiro Hitsugaya furieux ?

_Non. Je devrais ?

_Seulement si tu veux savoir qui tu ne dois pas trop emmerder, ça c'est dans mon cas. Sinon, pas la peine. En fait, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne désire pas voir.

_C'est si horrible ?

_Le mot est faible. Toushiro est quelqu'un de calme mais lorsqu'il s'énerve, il vaut mieux ne pas être la cible et ne pas être dans le coin.

_Tu me fais peur là.

_Si la description te fait peur, je te conseille de ne pas voir la démo.

Sur ces mots intrigants son amant, Renji enclencha son fauteuil et sortit de la chambre pour aller avertir des personnes capables d'arrêter le « Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ». Shuhei sortit à son tour et hésita. Il voulait voir la colère de Toushiro pour savoir si le rouge s'était foutu de lui ou non. Mais il ne savait pas s'il était plutôt préférable de suivre son amant. Non, il n'avait pas peur, il s'inquiétait pour le rouge. Au final, c'est sa curiosité qui l'emporta et il se dirigea là où menait la traînée de sang.

Yosh ! Euh…je sais pas vous mais le nom de code de Toushiro me fait penser à Yu-Gi-Ho. C'est vraiment bizarre de mettre ça dans mon histoire mais bon, je trouve que ce dragon lui va. J'hésite quand même entre un dragon de glace (alias Hyourinmaru) ou celui-là. Hum…merci d'avoir lu, je vous donnerais ce que vous attendiez dans le chapitre suivant. Je vous serais reconnaissante de me dire le dragon préférable dans les reviews ou MP (ça me turlupine grave). Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Il fiore del male

Titre : Charmeur

**Pairing :** Ichigo x Aizen

_Disclamairs :_ Ces magnifiques bishonen ne sont pas à moi, ils sont au fantastique Tite Kubo !

Note 1: ….Salut ! Oui je sais, j'ai disparu depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Le problème ? Longue histoire.

Ce n'est pas la suite de l'histoire « Secrets ». Cette fic a été crée il y a quatre ans. J'étais dans mes débuts. Je faisais beaucoup de fautes et puis bon, je me dis que vu les reviews, elle ne mérite pas d'être poursuivie.

Je voudrai donc vos avis s'il vous plait. Dois-je supprimé cette fiction, l'abandonnée, la réécrire ou bien la continué telle quelle.

Lol, quand je la relis, ça pique les yeux.

J'attends vos impressions même si j'ai une idée bien précise en tête.


End file.
